


What happened 1989

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, May be Non-con later, Multi, Murder, Ryoba Aishi - Freeform, Stalking, Yandere, violence against animals, will update tags if that happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: The Aishi women have a long line of their "special" love even before Ayano was thought up. Follow the Aishi before her and learn how Ryoba meet Ayano's Father and made him hers.





	1. Her Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Plot has been fixed to take the new lore into account.

“Ah! My sweet little girl!”

“Mother… Please…”

“I am just so happy! Look at you! You have your father's cheek bones! His eyes! Oh it’s like I’m looking at a clone of him.”

“Honey, if we hold her any longer she’ll be late.”

Ryoba sighed and gave her mother the smile that reminded her of father. Her mother’s eyes teared up as she grabbed her father’s arm. He flinched but his face remained stoic as he slightly looked up to Ryoba. He gave a small smile to her before reach out and brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Are you ready for your first day?” He asked her.

“It’s technically not my first day… I’m a second year…” Ryoba kept the smile as she taught herself too.

“First day of your second year!” Her mother brought her hands together still holding to her father.

Ryoba took a deep breath as her mother’s stories ran through her head. It was the year she confessed to Father. She had meet him her first year but the second year was when the basement was finished… Her mother worked so hard to get that basement ready to hold him… And her mother had already expected her to have a boyfriend by now… But no one interested her… There were boys and girls that liked her, she received many letters… None that made any sense, she still couldn’t understand those feelings… So it was always the same excuse, ‘My mother wants me to wait to date.’ when the truth was Ryoba felt nothing… Always nothing. She was very good at feigning cheerfulness though. Maybe this year she’d change her personality to avoid those annoying confessions… Her mother released her father pulling her into a hug petting Ryoba’s hair.

“Oh, honey, don’t worry. You’ll find yourself someone special this year I can feel it!”

“You are always so positive, mother.”

“Okay now scoot, love! We'll see you at the ceremony!” Ryoba’s mother chirped giving her a loving pat on the butt pushing her out the door.

“I am leaving.” Ryoba called over her shoulder.

“Come home safe.” Her mother and Father called from the door.

School was about a 20 minute walk from home. She would use her bike but she discovered this walk gave her time to prepare for the day's emotions… Happiness, overwhelmed, so happy she may have to cry, confusion in class… That one was difficult for her but she always managed to play it off very well. The others students didn't like that she was smart effortlessly. She had learned to convince the other students she works hard for her grades… She hated it but it was the best way to avoid attention.

Ryoba began recollecting the memories of break. She had seen Yu-chan almost every week so no huge reaction was necessary. Tsuki-san would need a tearful reunion she was away on the break. Huni-chan, she would need to behave semi cold towards, she did tear her book. But if Ryoba knew Huni she would come and apologize with a new book today so tears maybe needed. Keeping up with fake emotions were annoying, but it had to be done. She almost wished she had them, but seeing how moronic it made people she could almost say she was glad she didn’t.

Ryoba began counting on her fingers what she had to do to successfully assimilate throughout the day. When in a group; Observe reactions, gauge severeness of emotions, mimic successfully, repeat. When alone; Watch tone, gauge emotion of the other person, match tone according to acceptable reaction. Ryoba knew these things by heart but it was good to remind herself. She had almost slipped a few times recently…

“Ryo-chan!” She could hear someone call from ahead of her.

Glancing up she saw Yu-chan was waiting at the corner of the street on her bike waving at her. Ryoba gave her a smile and made her strides bigger to get to Yuki faster.

“Yu-chan, Good morning!” Ryoba mimicked her mother's voice.

“Good morning, you silly! Where is your bike?” Yu-chan smiled putting a fist on her hip.

“Why would I need it when my knight in a school uniform has come on her two-wheeled steed.” Ryoba grabbed the back of the bike where she would sit and shook it lightly.

“Pfft, Ryoba-chan, honestly.” Yuki rolled her eyes, “You did this last year too but at least at the beginning of the year you rode.”

“I like the walk… Are you saying I am too top heavy for you, Yu-chan?!” Ryoba leaned to Yuki pressing her breast against her side.

“Ew! Get off, perv!” Yu-chan laughed, tapping the seat behind her, “Get on fatty, before I change my mind.”

Ryoba pulled out the messenger strap to her bag putting it over her head and hopping onto the back of Yuki’s bike. Ryoba could say she tolerated Yuki the most. She was useful in teaching her normal girl stuff. That and she was smart enough to hold a decent conversation. Ryoba could honestly say she hoped Yuki would remain in her life for some time. It’d be a rather big obstacle to loss a ‘best friend’. According to Yuki it took time to make a trusted enough companion to consider a ‘best friend’. Ryoba was sceptical of this, plenty of people were gullible enough to trust Ryoba cared for them when she felt nothing.

Ryoba would have prefered to keep walking to prepare but turning down Yuki’s offer would have caused suspicion of something wrong. The Ryoba Yuki knew would never turn her offers down even when Ryoba had ‘bad’ days. Ryoba looked up at the clouds as Yuki pedaled effortlessly. Everything about existing in an emotion based world was annoying. Yuki gave her usual quirky toot as they pulled closer to the school. Ryoba jumped off holding her skirt down as Yuki pulled her bike into the stands.

Ryoba leaned to look at the students walking into the gates. Most of the faces she recognized and a few new faces littered the groups walking in. She hated that she’d have to interact with them eventually. Weren’t the people she was already dealing with enough? What gods did she need to pray to to destroy everything?

“Ew… New people.” Yuki giggled elbowing Ryoba.

Ryoba gave a snort and held out her arm so Yuki would walk with her. At least Yuki shared her distaste for people. Too much work, too much to consider and factor into her life. As Yuki locked arms with Ryoba she leaned closer and began whispering.

“So got your eyes on anyone this year?”

“Yuki…”

“Oh my god, Ryo~ba~! Like, seriously.”

“How would I know? It’s the first day.”

“No one tried to contact you over the break?!”

“A few people.”

“You are such a prude.” Yuki pouted squeezing tighter.

“How would I have had any time for them when you were constantly calling me to hang out.”

“Oh, don’t you put that on me!” Yuki bumped Ryoba with her hip.

“My mother still doesn’t want me to date.” Ryoba sighed already knowing Yuki’s response.

“I lo~ve Mommy Aishi, but forget her!”

“I am going to tell her you said that…”

“Pfft, she wouldn’t believe you, I am her favorite.” Yuki smirked.

“My father is her favorite.”

“True. But you’re avoiding the topic Ryo-chan. You had, like, so many confessions last year. You haven’t even considered one?”

“I couldn’t I was busy studying.”

“That's a lie. You're not even in a cram school.”

“I don't have to be to be a good student.”

“Just be honest with me, Ryo-chan.”

“I have been but you never believe me.”

“Neh-neh-neh, they're all boring, neh-neh-neh.”

“This is why I don't tell you anything anymore.” Ryoba smirked as they passed through the main gate.

The two unlocked arms briefly to avoid the gym teacher's glare. Making their way to the shoe lockers. Where Yuki locked arms again dragging Ryoba to her locker first. Ryoba waited for her to slip on her shoes before she made her way to her own locker. As her last shoe slipped over her heel Yuki released her arm and waved at someone.

“Tsuki-chan! Huni-chan!”

Ryoba processed the names making sure to turn her head violently and blot for Tsuki with Yuki. The two girls ran into her with their embraces Ryoba made sure to mimic the way Yuki acted when Ryoba came back from break.

“Oh, Tsuki-chan, you came back!” Yu-chan faked a sniffle.

Joking, no crying, that made this interaction easier.

“We thought we lost you to the evil western American magic!” Ryoba sobbed pulling Tsuki’s head to her chest.

“Ryoba-chan! Please! You'll suffocate me!”

“Do it!” Yuki urged, “Make sure she'll never leave us again!”

“Ah… Ryoba-chan…” Huni messed with something behind her back.

“Huni-chan…” Ryoba allowed her normal voice through looking at Huni still holding Tsuki tight.

Huni pulled out a gift, wrapped neatly and with a curly bow. She presented it to Ryoba with both hands. Ryoba let Tsuki go as Yuki began whispering with her. Ryoba accepted the gift with both hands as well looking the wrapping over.

“It's… it's not the first edition but… I managed to get it signed by the editor, and the author! It doesn't make up for what my dog did but-”

“I forgive you, Huni-chan.” Ryoba gave a barely raised smile.

Huni’s eyes began to mist over as she threw herself in Ryoba’s arms. Ryoba closed her eyes to avoid rolling them and held Huni back petting her head.

“Oh, Ryoba-chan, you are so kind! I don't deserve you! I'm so sorry!”

Ryoba sighed biting the inside of her cheek. At least these 3 where the only people to interact with her this way. It was annoying trying to sympathize with such petty emotions over a book. It was even more annoying accepting an apology for such a idiotic thing. But this was normal, people got mad about belongs, people grieved over inanimate objects. While she couldn't even feel that way about living things.

Groups of girls passing gave giggles, and awes the longer Huni hugged her. Attracting far too much attention.

“Huni-chan, honestly, go clean yourself up.” Ryoba laughed lightly pushing her away. “It's the first day we have to check assigned classrooms.”

“Right! Right…” Huni sniffles brushing her shirt off and wiping her tears. “Tsuki-chan, join me? We’ll see you guys at lunch if we're not in the same class?”

“You know it.” Yuki smiled hugging Huni.

“Huni-chan…” Ryoba called as Huni began walking making her turn, “Thank you for making such an effort, I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome, Ryoba-chan.”

Yuki and Ryoba walked through the the school making their way to the auditorium for the 1st day ceremony. Ryoba tuned out Yuki as she began to explain how her mother couldn't get the day off from work and how it was unethical that companies would do that.

When Ryoba's sights locked on to someone in the distance. He was on the track speaking with a group of boys. Dark brown hair slicked back, gold eyes, a smile with dimples. Ryoba began feeling a pressure in her chest as she gripped Yuki's arm. He was new, had to have transferred from another school… His manly hand ran through that soft looking hair. Ryoba felt her nails dig into Yuki's arm as his voice meet her ears. Low tone but soft on his words… Articulate even with how casual the conversation was.

“RYOBA! LET GO!” Yuki shouted as Ryoba noticed her trying to pull from her grip.

Ryoba quickly drew her hand away gasping for air as if it was the first time… Why was her heart beating so fast? Why was her chest so tight…. Her face felt hot… Like the onset of a fever… Her head felt light… Ryoba brought one hand to her face as the other rested on her chest as she looked back at the boy, her heart speed up again.

“RYOBA!” Yuki's voice cut into her awareness again, “Ryoba, what the hell you drew blood!!”

“Wha- Yuki! Oh my god… I am so sorry!” Ryoba felt her face grow hotter so did the urge to cover Yuki's arm from the boy’s sight.

What was this?! Ryoba tried to control her shallow breathing as she pushed Yuki back towards the infirmary. Ryoba couldn't keep a single train of thought as her body and mind continued to bombard her with new sensations… New feelings… Yuki continued to question and scold Ryoba as they walked into the infirmary. The nurse jumped a little, stepping back to catch herself as the girls walked in.

Dr. Ringo opened her mouth to speak when she noticed Yuki's arm.

“Goshipu-chan! What in the world happened?!”

“I-” Ryoba went to speak before Yuki kicked her shin.

“There was a cat! I went to pet it and it got me pretty good.”

“You need to be careful! Come sit, that cat just had kittens so she is probably very territorial. The headmaster should do something about the strays but… They are said to bring luck.”

“And claws.” Yuki snickered as she sat on the bed to get bandaged up.

“Ringo-sensei…” Ryoba clutched the metal frame of the bed, “What are the symptoms of a heart attack?”

Ringo and Yuki stared at Ryoba before Ringo escorted her to a bed helping her lay down. Ryoba allowed it, she had too, she had to figure out what was wrong. Why was her heart still hammering? Why did his face still infest her memories? Why was this horrendous bed so comfortable to her?

“Yuki-chan, I need to take a look at Ryoba can yo-”

“Yeah, I got it.” Yuki’s voice croaked as she jumped off the bed.

Ringo placed her fingers on Ryoba’s wrist and applied pressure looking at her watch.

“Aishi-chan, tell me what you are feeling. Any pain?”

“My heart feels like it wants to break out… My head feels like I just walked into an onsen… I feel like I am shaking all over.”

“Your heart is beating rather fast…” Ringo wrinkled her eyebrows together. “No pain in your arms? Can you move your fingers?”

“No pain…”

“I think you maybe having a panic attack…” Ringo muttered walking to her desk.

Ryoba’s eye opened wide as she stared at the ceiling. Panic attack… Panic?! Aishi women do not panic! Aishi women know one thing, that was love! Or… That’s what her mother kept insisting… Was that what this was? Love? She had to ask mother… Ryoba shot up and threw her legs over the side to get up when Ringo’s hand met her chest.

“I haven’t given you the ok…”

“My… My mother. My mother should be here… I need her.”

“Aishi-chan-”

“Please Ringo-sensei… I just need my mother…”

Ringo stepped back letting Ryoba up. Ryoba could only think of the boy and getting to her mother. She ignored Yuki as she hurried to the door.

“You will come back here after the ceremony you understand.” Ringo called after her.

Ryoba began to sprint once she was out of sight of the two. She came to an abrupt stop at the door as she saw students still filing in the gym. Ryoba looked where the boy had been and saw the group had already gone in. Taking a deep breath she ran past confused students to the gym as well. Her mother should be there by now, her mother was never late to anything of hers. Ryoba allowed herself to stop at the open doors as people moved past her and got on her tip-toes. She could see her mother and father sitting in the front of the parents seating. Ryoba’s mother shot up out of her seat once she saw Ryoba. Ryoba waited as her mother made her way to her.

“What is going on? Why aren’t you at your seat?” Ryoba’s mother cupped her face and brushed her hair behind her ears. “Are you hurt? Wasn’t Goshipu-chan with you?”

“I… I hurt her by accident…”

“You hurt her? Oh, honey, how? Did you hurt yourself.”

“My nails… I'm fine mo-”

“Let me see.” Ryoba's mother grabbed her hand holding it up whispering, “Oh, honey, you have some blood under them… Come with me I'll help you clean it.”

“Mother…”

“Yes, love?”

Ryoba took a breath looking her mother in the eyes before smiling. Her mother's eyes lit up instantly and she cupped her hands to Ryoba's face giggling.

“I could feel my heartbeat.” Ryoba whispered.

“How do you feel?” Her mother whispered smiling.

“Like… I am alive.”

“Oh, honey! Your father is going to be so excited!” Ryoba embraced her mother as tears split over to her cheeks, “I am so happy, I told you you'd find him. We're going to have to spruce up the old chair.”


	2. Gama Haruko

Ryoba got dressed quickly running out the door after giving her mother and father a kiss. She reached the door before her mother followed her out.

“Sweet heart! Your lunch and breakfast!”

“I can’t! I have to get to school early to see when he gets there!”

“That is why I prepared everything last night, dear. You must be prepared. Now, love, when you get to school. You need to make sure to find a spot where you'll see him before he sees you. But you must also make sure if someone sees you it's not suspicious. Do you have your notepad?”

“Yes.” Ryoba patted her chest as her mother handed her her sack.

“And what about the watch?”

“Yes.” Ryoba twisted the wrist holding the bentos to show her mother.

“Good. Now go and I'll see you at the meeting this afternoon.”

Ryoba pedaled fast to get to the school. She would apologize to Yuki later for avoiding her. She’d have to do this for the rest of the week to make sure Kakui senpai had a schedule she could keep track of. Ryoba would tell Yuki she wasn't feeling well after the panic attack. She'd believe that. It was going to be hard to follow him properly with Yuki and the others looking for her… But she had to; She was an Aishi and Aishi’s don’t let anything in their way.

Ryoba took a deep breath as she arrived to school. She couldn’t just park her bike normally. She rolled it to house next door and placed it behind the bushes. She would park it normally next week when she didn’t need to throw Yuki off her trail. Ryoba hurried to the gates as the Gym teacher arrived to open it.

“Aishi-san… Why are you so early?”

“I just want to study in the library with no distractions.”

Futoba-sensei looked her up and down before sighing and sliding the gate open.

“Okay, girl, but you need to keep an eye on the time. Don’t make me go up there to get you.”

“No need to worry about me, Futoba-sensei.” Ryoba gave a smile walking into the school.

Ryoba had it planned out already, she wouldn't change her shoes, and she'd quickly run around the back of the school to get back to the front. She would then post up by one of the bushes by the gate. No one paid attention to the bushes even when they past by them. Ryoba quickly moved around the school looking at her wrist watch as she reached the corner. 6:51. She got low to the ground and crawled between the wall and the bush. Placing her bag and bento’s down she adjusted herself to stick her head out just far enough to see the gate.

Without turning her attention away from the gate she pulled her bentos to her opening her breakfast. Ryoba sighed into her first bite. Food seemed to be far more flavorful since Kakui senpai showed up. Everything was better, everything was different. Kakui was amazing, his hair was perfect, his voice was amazing. Ryoba had followed him home got to see his family… They didn’t respect him. His father paid no attention to him, his mother was nice enough but his mother couldn’t love him like she could. No one could love him like she could.

Ryoba giggled eating more kicking her legs as she thought of scenarios. They’d go to festivals. She’d make him bentos. Maybe they could work from home together. Ryoba would bake and he would help run her company. Or, from what she could tell by the books she caught a glimpse of in his room, he would be an airplane designer. Kakui must be as smart as he was handsome.

Ryoba sighed as she closed her eyes imagining events. They snapped open as Futoba’s voice barely reached her ears. Where students already coming? Ryoba squinted trying to see clearer. It wasn’t a student it was the headmaster… Slipping Futoba-sensei something… Something that needed to be hidden instantly judging by how fast Futoba slipped it in his pocket. Why would such a thing need to happen… Ryoba bit her lower lip. It was none of her business but it could in fact help with her mission. Her mother did tell her to pay attention to any and everything that could be useful. She popped the cap off of her pen and wrote as she feed herself some more.

_Find out what headmaster gave Futoba-sensei._

The headmaster was a rather chipper man. Always had a smile on his face, always greeted students happily. Male and female students like admired him. It would be wise if she had him in her pocket incase anything happened to her senpai. They chatted idly by the gate before Headmaster Shuyona gave a quick nod and walked in the building as a few students began coming in; Ryoba glanced at her watch 7:02. Ryoba inched further out of the bush and scanned for Kakui-senpai. The idea of seeing him again made her heart start beating faster.

“Focus… He will be here soon… Focus.” Ryoba sighed pushing herself back into the bushes.

She hunkered down resting her chin on her note pad as she watched for him. Ryoba bit her lip as she slipped into her fantasies again. Was he the punctual type? Was he late a lot? It wouldn’t matter once they became a couple. She would never leave his side. Ryoba giggled letting her fingers grip the grass as her thoughts overtook her focus once more. She was rather upset at her lack of focus but at the same time… So unbelievably happy.

She caught glimpse of his hair first from the bushes. Ryoba shoved her head out and smiled as she watched him walk alone into the school. With a giggle she glanced down scribbling the time. 7:08. Wonderful! Just like everything he was and would ever be! Ryoba ducked back and quickly ran around the school after packing her things up. It was difficult dodging the arriving waves of students but she managed. She waited around the corner of the bathroom by classroom 1-A and waited. It wasn't long before most of the students cleared from the front the rest there didn't matter to her much.

Ryoba kept her head up but her posture slouched to keep attention off of her. She had to get her shoes then find Kakui…

“Shit…” Ryoba whispered back pedaling behind the wall of the entrance.

Pressed her back against the wall glancing over her shoulder over the wall. Yuki didn’t see her, she faced the gates but posted up at her locker. Ryoba groaned trying to think of a way to avoid Yuki. It would be tricky. She was clever, or at the very least persistent. Ryoba bit her finger she would have to get a second pair of shoes some how. The teachers would be upset if she kept walking around with her normal shoes… But she couldn't be late… And she couldn't just walk up and get her shoes now… Could she?

… Maybe she could say she went to the locker room? To avoid another panic attack? Ryoba nodded to herself as she went over her lie again. She went to the locker room to avoid people the first few minutes and slipped in through the back to avoid people she knew. Yuki would say it was stupid and made her worry and Ryoba could muster up embarrassment and say she wasn’t thinking straight... Then all she would have to do is ditch Yuki and find where Kakui went.

Ryoba turned the corner and walked to her locker. Yuki glanced over at her then looked back to the gate only for her to snap her head back to Ryoba. Ryoba gave a small wave as Yuki stood straight and walked to her.

“How did you get past me?!” Yuki asked folding her arms.

“I came early… I was kinda hiding in the locker room…” Ryoba looked to the ground lightly kicking her foot before she continued, “then I came around back hoping to avoid… everyone.”

“Ryo-chan… You're not dumb, I'm not dumb… Why are you acting like that?”

“I just… I scratched off your skin… You're not mad at me?”

“Oh, I am livid. But that's only because you haven't told me what really happened.”

“But I did.”

“Ryoba!”

Ryoba bit back a groan and hung her head to avoid Yuki seeing through her. Yuki was almost too smart. How was Ryoba suppose to deal with her best friend? Having friends was more trouble that it was worth, it had only been a day and Yuki had proven to be an obstacle... Ryoba bit the inside of her lip harder to push out budding tears she could use. She gave a sharp sob before bring her hands to her face to cover any inconsistencies with her expression. She had to maintain Yuki’s ignorance at all cost.

“I-I just… I don't know what's wrong with me…”

“Are you actually crying?! What in the world is going on, Ryo-chan?”

“I told you, I don’t know!” Ryoba mumbled through her hands.

“Oh, jeeze, Ryoba! Stop!” Yuki’s voice cracked as she placed her hands on Ryoba's shoulders, “I'm sorry. Let's go get you cleaned up, okay?”

“Ok…”

Ryoba sighed sniffling back the fake tears that never fell. She hated that it was the one thing she couldn’t do on command. As she reached for her shoes she could feel Yuki’s eyes still on her… She ran through the positions in her head; shoulders tense, head down, walk with a slow shuffle. She brought her handkerchief up to nose and gave a little blow. They began walking. She could do this.

“Did you walk to school this morning?”

Ryoba felt herself flinch at the question. Her bike was hidden… She told Yuki she came early… Yukie would offer her a ride… She had to follow senpai home… That was going to be hard enough with the parent teacher meeting today.

“I… I did… But I wanted to stay later today anyways…”

“I can wait with you.”

No! No! No!

“My mom is meeting with the nurse and the counselor… about my freak out.” Ryoba muttered.

It wasn't a total lie. Ryoba’s mother told her she would get there early so she could avoid most of it and still follow her senpai… but if Yuki stayed...

“What? I mean, I could stay for suppor-”

“Mom thinks it might be a little more serious so I rather you didn’t…” Ryoba turned her head again clenching her eyes shut in prayer that Yuki would agree to leave her.

“Oh…” Yuki stumbled on her words before shaking her head slightly, “Well, let’s just go people taunt. You like that right? Come on we got like half an hour to spare.”

“I can’t… Not today. Maybe tomorrow?” Ryoba mumbled trying to remember to avoid eye contact while holding in her sigh of relief.

“Okay… Sure. I’ll see you in class then…”

Yuki turned walking away from her. Ryoba waited a little be for walking herself to the courtyard. Yuki normally would go to the roof to tease and mock the other students with her. Ryoba knew she would be mad at her but she had to find her Kakui. She could deal with Yuki’s feelings later, they weren’t important. Ryoba opened the door to the fountain area and scanned for Kakui. He wasn’t there Ryoba quickly walked down the corridor glancing in classrooms open doors or there windows when the curtains were open. After sweeping the 1st floor she jogged up the stairs only to hear his laugh.

Ryoba felt her face flush as she grabbed at her chest. His laugh was so wonderful! But why was he laughing? Who brought him that joy? Ryoba felt her hand clench onto the railing before she followed the laughter. Who was making her senpai laugh? That was going to be her job! How dare they! Ryoba stormed over to where his laugh was coming from and saw him as she past a door. She back pedaled and stood by the door. Ryoba felt her nails dig into her palms as she stared at the girl sitting next to her senpai.

Her brown bangs slightly covered her eyes as she giggled along side Kakui-senpai. She flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder catching a glimpse of Ryoba, before the girl could do double take, Ryoba move away from the door pressing her back against the wall. Ryoba looked up to the sign and read ‘Gaming club’. She let herself smile as her mind forgot the girl for a second. Her sweet senpai liked board games? How cute! They could play monopoly or maybe a card game. Like UNO or old maid. She let her hands go up to cover her face as she flushed at the idea. The girl’s giggle broke Ryoba’s fantasies. Ryoba felt her nails dig into her face.

“Gama-san, that’s ridiculous!” Kakui spoke in his laughter.

“Oh, come on Kaku-kun! You can call me Haruko.”

He laughed before the sound of a chair slid back.

“Well, I’m going to go grab a drink then head to class, but I will for sure come to today’s meeting.”

“And tomorrow morning?” The demon Haruko cooed at Ryoba’s senpai.

“Yeah, you’ll have the signup sheets by then right?”

“You know it!”

“I’ll be here.”

Ryoba clutched the walls small hand railing as he came out of the room waving to Haruko. His eyes meet Ryoba’s for the briefest of seconds before he walked off to the vending machines. Her body surged with a new energy. She desperately wanted to follow! See what drink he got, did he like sweet? Bitter? She had to know! But… She needed to find out what Haruko’s deal was. She wanted to strangle her, throw her out the window… Rage… She was feeling anger! Rage… It wasn’t pleasant but if it could get her her senpai she’d welcome the new emotion with open arms. Ryoba knocked on the door frame watching Haruko whip her head around to meet Ryoba’s glare. The look of concern on the girl's face made Ryoba realize her slip up and she forced an unwanted smile.

“Hello, sorry for intruding I was just… Wondering if you had sign up sheets?”

“Oh! Oh no, you’re fine.” Haruko stood from her seat and held out her hand, “I don’t have any right now but I am the club leader! Gama Haruko.”

Ryoba glared at the hand and took it shaking it, feeling disgusted, “Aishi Ryoba.”

“You want to join? It’d be nice having another girl in the club.”

“I am sure thinking about it. When is your next meeting?”

“Well we are having one tonight with the officers. Maybe tomorrow you can stop by? I’ll have some sheets by then.”

“Ah, okay.” Ryoba smiled biting her lip. “See you tomorrow then, Gama-san!”

“Until then Aishi-chan!”

Ryoba turned giving a small wave heading the direction senpai went. That lying bitch. She wanted her Kakui all to herself tonight! She couldn’t let him be tricked by this whore. She quickly walked down the hall and saw Kakui at the vending machine. He was already grabbing his drink. Ryoba would definitely make sure Haruko did nothing to him. Ryoba groaned biting her lip as he brought the drink to his lips. She wanted to be that can. She would get that can once he was done with it. Ryoba let out a sigh before shaking her head and quickly walking away from Kakui. She had to come up with a plan first.

How would she get Haruko alone? What would she even do? Ryoba trotted down the stairs giving friendly hello’s to the people that recognized her. She stopped as she heard a conversation in passing.

“But yeah it’s been days. My dad gave me a laxative.”

“Aren’t you worried it’ll take effect in class?”

“I already told the nurse and Jinora-sensei.”

“Oh, good-”

A smile spread across Ryoba’s face as the two left earshot. That was it, that’s how she got her alone! She had to control herself as she walked to the nurse’s office. With any luck the allergy sheets and health carts still needed updating so Ringo-sensei wouldn’t be in. Ryoba slid open the door a crack and saw the nurse at her desk flipping through some papers. Ryoba cursed her luck sliding the door closed. What was she going to do? How could she do this? Ryoba glanced at her watch. 7:49… 11 minutes until it was time to head to class… She had to try something…

Taking a breath she relaxed her face slapping her cheeks and eyes a little to bring blood to them. Once she felt the stinging she knew it was the sign of pink and puffiness. Made it look like she had been crying. It was time, Ryoba slid open the door fully stepping in closing it shut.

“Aishi-chan…” Ringo-sensei looked up, “Are you alright? Have you been crying?”

“I feel like it’s happening again…” Ryoba muttered still standing by the door.

Ringo stood up pointing to the bed reaching out her hand to lightly grab Ryoba’s arm.

“Come take a seat. Do you need me to go inform your teacher you maybe late?”

“No!” Ryoba forced her voice to strain, “I don’t want her to worry!”

“Aishi-chan, calm down, Just take a breather okay? If you feel better before class starts you can go if not at least she is not worried you’re hurt, right?”

Ryoba sniffled and nodded looking away from Ringo-sensei. What a kind woman. Not many teachers took panic attacks seriously. The headmaster must of had trainings to prevent suicides in students. He was an overachiever, wanted to be better than every school in every way. It worked in her favor this time.

“Just stay put, lay back, breath. Let me go tell your teacher and we’ll call your mother when I come back ok?”

“O-ok…” Ryoba sat on the bed taking a deep breath.

“Be right back. Class 2-A right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Ringo left the room, as soon as the door clicked behind her Ryoba jumped up and sprinted to the cabinet. Ryoba used her finger to help her scan the bottles. She needed a liquid to slip into her drink or pills to stuff in her food. Ryoba would take both incase one wouldn’t work. She found the Laxatives she grabbed the two bottles off the shelves. She opened the pill bottle taking 3 pills out holding open her shirt to put them in her hidden pocket.

Now she just needed something for the liquid. Ryoba’s head whipped around the room as she looked for anything. She eyes landed on the pee cups and with a smirk she grabbed the cup and a lid running back pouring some quickly sealing it and putting it in her skirts hidden pocket this time. Ryoba put the bottles back biting her lip. There was still a problem… The cup would stick out if she sat or laid in the wrong angle… She might crush it as well.

She looked around frantically for anything to seal it tighter before she heard the clacking of Ringo’s heels. Ryoba cursed herself twisting her skirt to make sure she wouldn’t crush the cup as she walked to the bed to lay down. Ryoba’s head hit the pillow as Ringo opened the door. Ryoba let her hand rest where the cup made a bump in her skirt and sighed. She could do this, she had to do this… For her senpai…

“Let’s call your mom shall we?” Ringo sensei smiled.

“Yes. Let’s.” Ryoba held back a smirk.

* * *

 

 

Class let out for lunch and Ryoba ran up the stairs to avoid Yuki. She would go back in a minute or two. She had to be to avoid suspicion. She passed by Kakui’s class and saw him sitting at his desk eating and chatting with classmates. How she would have loved to stand and just watch him. But she had to protect him from Haruko. Ryoba scanned the room Haruko wasn’t in his class… Good. Ryoba pried herself away from the door and walked to the second class where she saw Haruko chatting with group of girls… Her lunch, alone…

Ryoba stepped in the room confidently and smiled as no one turned to question her. She walked over to the desk Haruko stood by and looked at the bento’s around her. Ryoba could only assume her desk was the one she was leaning on. Hot dogs and eggs… Pills were out of the question. She looked for a drink only to see nothing…

“Damn…” Ryoba mumbled.

“Aishi-chan?” Haruko looked at her.

Ryoba gave a smile waving as she walked closer.

“Hello, Gama-san. I was talking with my friend who said that the teacher has the signup sheets ready.”

“Oh? Well that’s great news. I’ll go grab them now. Thank you.” Haruko closed the lid on her bento walking out of the room.

“You’re welcome.”

Haruko walked out and Ryoba followed. Haruko would go down find there was no papers and then come up mad and thirsty… Ryoba would buy her a drink… Ryoba trotted down the stairs and to the vending machine. She groaned at the amount of students around them but managed to push through. She bought two soda’s Haruko had to like one… Grape and lychee. Ryoba walked away from the groups huddled around the area going to the bathroom hoping no one was in. She opened both cans and poured the laxative in both once she checked it was clear. Ryoba sighed she could do this. Everyone trusted her, this bitch was no different. She would take the drink willingly and drink it all. Haruko came up the stairs as she reached them. Ryoba groaned as she mustered up her mother’s cheery voice.

“Ah! Gama-san! Did you get them?!”

“No, your friend must have thought it was ready for all clubs… Mine weren’t ready…” Haruko groaned folding her arms. “This happened last year too, don’t they know most students sign up before club fair?! Honestly…” Haruko glanced at the drinks in Ryoba’s hands. “Oh, am I holding you up?”

“Oh, no no no, Gama-san.” Ryoba held both drinks out to her, “I actual bought these to share with you! I saw you didn’t have a drink and I didn’t know which you prefered… so I opened both… I really don’t know why I did that… I should probably just throw these out huh?”

“Oh, no, Aishi-chan! That’s so kind of you! If you are really willing to part with one I’ll take the lychee. I did forget to bring some money for a drink today.”

“Then please take this!” Ryoba held out the lychee drink Haruko smiled grabbing it taking a sip.

“Thank you.” Haruko sighed gulping.

“No problem, consider it an apology for that misinformation as well.”

“Well then. Apology accepted. I’ll see you tomorrow to signup for the club right?”

“You sure will.” Ryoba took a fake sip spiting the drink back into the can.

“Ok then, thank you again.” Haruko waved walking up the stairs.

Ryoba waved waiting for her to be out of sight before turning and walking to the trash can.

“Idiot.” Ryoba smirked tossing her can out walking back to her class to gossip with Yuki.

* * *

 

Ryoba was about to snap, Yuki had been harassing her all of lunch to ditch the meeting with the councillor and go with her to the arcade. It was already bad enough she had to miss out watching Kakui eat. Now because of Haruko and the stupid meeting she couldn’t watch him walk home… Or maybe she could if she finished Haruko quickly before the meeting was done. Ryoba ran over the possibilities as her fingers lightly drummed the desk while she played with her scissors under the desk. She still hadn’t decided how to deal with Haruko… She couldn’t just kill her… could she? Would she be able to clean herself in time? Would the laxative even take effect in time?

Ryoba closed her eyes and sighed as she heard Yuki trying to grab her attention. Ryoba turned and looked at her seeing she was still on about the arcade. Ryoba groaned rolling her eyes. What was Yuki’s deal about the arcade anyways. She never wanted to go to the arcade, why was it so important today?

“Hot. New. Guys.” Yuki mouthed pointing at a classmate, “We. Go. You. Wingman.”

Ryoba groaned facepalming. Of course that was it. She wouldn’t do it, she couldn’t, she had more important things to take care of. Protecting her dear Kakui from Haruko… The chime of the end of school rang and the Teacher stopped speaking to let it finish. Ryoba took a breath as the students waiting patiently for the teachers closing thoughts. She used the teacher talking as a cover to slip the scissors into her shirt.

“Ok, finish reading that chapter tonight and don’t forget the packet for science. Pack up and grab the cleaning supplies. Aishi-chan you are excused to meet with the counselor.”

The student representative stood up at attention letting his voice fill the room.

“Stand.” They all stood, “Bow.” They all bowed, “Sit.” Instead of sitting they began packing after a mixture of different goodbye where shouted to the teacher.

Ryoba packed her things strapping her bag on as Yuki slammed her hands on her desk.

“You have to!”

“We’ll see, Yu-chan.”

“Come on!”

“I can’t just ditch. You have to clean anyways.”

“They are going at 7. I’ll be at your house by 6:50.”

“Yuki we have homework…”

“Due at the end of the week, pleeeeaaaaasseeeee?!”

“Just… Ugh… Ok! Let me just go to this meeting and I’ll let you know.”

“What time will you be home?”

“I don’t know… the usual time? 5ish?”

“Ok!” Yuki smiled skipping off, “I’ll call you.”

“Honestly…” Ryoba rolled her eyes walking out of class.

Ryoba trotted down the stairs and walked to the office. She couldn’t stay even for a minute. Her mother would let her go she already informed her but the counselor… She needed something believable… She knocked on the door waiting for the counselor to allow her in.

“Enter.” The woman’s voice came.

Ryoba opened the door stepping in.

“Aishi-chan, take a seat we were just discussing solutions for your panic attacks. I heard you were close to another one this morning.”

Ryoba held back a groan as she noticed Ringo-sensei standing behind the counselor. Her mother and father sat side by side with a empty seat next to her mother for Ryoba.

“Yes ma’am…” Ryoba placed her school bag next to her mother’s seat, “This… This is rather embarrassing but… I think something is going around the school. My stomach hurts… If I could be-”

“Oh, my poor baby,” Ryoba’s mother cupped her face smiling knowingly, “Do you need something to help you go?”

“N-no, mother!” Ryoba feigned her embarrassment.

“Do you need us to wait for you to discuss the options, Aishi-chan?” The counselor folded her hands together.

“No, that’s alright, mother will choose what is best for me.” Ryoba bowed.

“You are excused then.” The counselor nodded her head.

“Thank you. Excuse me.”

Ryoba stepped out and made her way to the 3rd floor. She passed by many students not paying attention. She reached the 3rd floor bathroom and groaned at the caution wet floor sign. Did it not work? Was it not enough? She turned away only to her a voice coming from the bathroom.

“Damn it. Damn it. Damn hot dogs.”

Haruko… Ryoba smiled glancing around the hallways seeing no one around. Ryoba stepped around the side of the sign as the cursing continued.

“Stupid Sister, I told her it would upset my stomach. Ugh… I hope he can wait a little longer…”

Ryoba smirked slowly turning off the light in the bathroom so it wouldn’t make a sound.

“Fuck…” Haruko groaned, “You can’t be serious… Hello?”

Ryoba bit her lip to avoid giggling as she pulled her scissors out and quietly shuffled to other stall to hide. She could hear Haruko mumble and groan as she cleaned herself and stumble out of the stall. This was for Kakui, this was so she could keep him to herself. He would thank her later. No one could EVER love him the way she loved him.

“Damn school better not be haunted…” Haruko grumbled shuffling past Ryoba.

Ryoba stood and carefully walked behind Haruko as she grabbed the sink.

Whore.

Slut.

Bimbo.

Bitch.

Ryoba felt her giggles bubble out and quickly grabbed Haruko’s hair stabbing her in the neck. The sound it made as well as Haruko gargling in pain, made Ryoba sigh in relief. It was done… Yet the whore still struggled. Ryoba gritted her teeth yanking the scissors out off her neck as Haruko grabbed for her neck her other hand grabbed Ryoba’s wrist. Ryoba grunted fighting with Haruko she let her hair go covering her mouth instead. The two stumbled back as Ryoba fought to bring the scissors to her chest.

“I don’t have time for you to struggle!” Ryoba shouted.

Haruko’s grip slipped at the sound of Ryoba’s voice letting Ryoba stab her in the eye. Haruko’s body went limp dragging Ryoba down with her. Ryoba grunted pushing Haruko away standing up Haruko laid still as the blood continued to trickle out. Ryoba’s giggles seeming to trickle out just like the blood. She continued to let them consume her until she became out of breath with the laughter. Ryoba began taking deep breaths holding onto her knees as she stood up.

Ryoba’s nose wrinkled as she looked at her hands and skirt. She was covered in blood… This wasn’t good… Ryoba looked to the corner of the bathroom and saw a bucket they use to clean. She went quickly to the bucket filling it with water. As it filled she began rubbing some of the blood off herself she would need to go to the locker room and change somehow. Ryoba turned on the light to see that the blood was mostly off… but she was soaking wet. She turned to Haruko’s body smiling.

“I would get rid of you properly but… I don’t have time…” Ryoba giggled dumping the bloody bucket out. “Sit there and rot while you think about what you did!”

Ryoba turned the light off once more jogging away from the scene. No one seemed to notice her. A few glanced but looked away just as quickly. She made it to the locker room without anyone seeing. The swimming club was at the pool she could hear them just starting. She had time to change. She slipped on her gym clothes and ran to the front. Her mother and father were just walking out as she reached the door.

“Ryoba, my sweet, is she gone?”

“Yes, mother.” Ryoba handed her mother her wet bloody uniform. “I made a mess though…”

“Oh, baby, it’s ok I’ll take care of these…” she leaned down to whisper, “The weapon?”

“It’s in there mother.”

“What a good girl. I told them you would leave with me so do try not to get caught. I’ll have your favorite ready for you when you get home.”

“Thank you, mother.”

Ryoba walked with her parents until the students thinned out and she hid in the bushes waiting for Kakui to leave the school. Her mother raised her fist to wish her luck as she clung to father. She did it! She protected her senpai. And she would do it again… As many times as needed. Forever…  


	3. Bigan Ginko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter will be a rival of some sort. So they can be long. Sorry

 

Ryoba sighed deeply smiling as the teacher scribbled on the board. Everything was perfect in this moment. Kakui was upstairs learning safely from any dirty girls. Yuki was so shook up from the news of a murder she forgot about Ryoba acting strange. Her favorite part was the speech the headmaster gave.

_“There is nothing to worry about. The police couldn’t find anything and we are safe.”_

Mother had told her that she convinced the headmaster that letting the police investigate and stay on campus would only panic students and make the school look bad. That and the school president wasn't happy with the police on campus either. Ryoba could learn a lot from her mother. She slid her notepad out from under her textbook making a note to watch her mother carefully and learn how to properly persuade without violence.

“- however it is time for club fair. So let's put everything up and get going. Make sure you are back by 12 for lunch.”

Ryoba stuffed her notepad away before putting her textbook back and standing up. Yuki strolled up to her grabbing Ryoba’s hand.

“You’re not going to join a club this year?” Yuki cooed.

“You know I am not.”

“You know I am actually thinking about it?” Yuki locked arms with her as they walked.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. But it looks good on college applications. You should think about it.”

“I am going to be a housewife.” Ryoba bit her lip. “I have it all planed out.”

“You can’t be a housewife if you don’t get a boyfriend… Or hell even a girlfriend like seriously Ryo-chan.”

“Trust me, I have a plan.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

The hall filled with chatter as Yuki began to talk about a man that stood by the gates that morning. Ryoba tuned her out as she found Kakui in the crowd. Now that that whore was dead she wondered what club he would join. There wasn’t an engineering club or he would probably join that one. Maybe he will join the english club? Or the book club? Or the hea- No…

“God, she actually did it…” Yuki groaned looking at a the same girl Ryoba was looking at.

“Bigan-chan…” Ryoba growled.

“Fricken’ snob… I wonder what she had to do to get him to cave…”

The girl flipped her hair talking to Kakui, did he like her bleached hair? Was it the side ponytail? Was it her makeup? Why was he bothering with her?!

“Ryoba?”

“Huh?” Ryoba snapped her head to Yuki.

“The tables?”

“Oh… Uh… Let’s split up. We’ll meet on the roof in 20? I'll see if I can get her to tell me how she got a culb.”

“Okay,” Yuki split from her, “Make sure you get some good gossip.”

“Yeah.” Ryoba made for the Health club table.

Bigan was an annoying classmate who caused a ruckus last year when she was in the cooking club. Bigan had decided 'cruelty free' was the only way to go, and had bullied and blackmailed many of the members. It was amusing to watch, but Yuki had stuck her nose in to far and got the both of them involved. Then it became another chore of emotions. Ryoba went to the drama club table grabbing a pamphlet moving to the wall across from the health table tuning into their conversation.

“- no animal products?” Kakui asked.

“None! That’s what sets us apart. It’s not just food though, cruelty free everything. My makeup is untested by animals. I made sure my mother ordered cruelty free uniform too.” Bigan leaned forward, “We teach a new way of life. A healthier way.”

“Even fish? That’s a staple in our diet…” Kakui folded his arms.

Ryoba snorted, he was smart, of course she already knew that but it was nice knowing that he wouldn’t fall in her trap.

“But there are substitutes to it. We have advanced past the need for eating meat and using animals for our own gains. How about you just try it? We are having a sampling of some of our vegan food tomorrow during lunch. If I haven’t convinced you now the food will.”

“You sure seem confident in that… Alright, I’ll sign up for the taste test tomorrow.”

“That’s all I need, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kakui walked away as Bigan locked eyes with Ryoba.

“Problem, Aishi-san?”

“None.” Ryoba walked up to the table, “But I was wondering how you got a table let alone an actual club.”

“Shuyona-sensei agrees with my message.”

“Shuyona-sensei is a merciless meat eater you and I both know this.”

Bigan smiled brightly wagging her fingers, “He is a changed man looking out for the health of his students, Aishi-chan. Were you thinking of joining too?”

“Your ‘message’ is good on paper but the way you go about trying to force your views on others…”

“Aishi-chan, I am hurt. Don’t you know I have changed??”

“Over the break? I highly doubt that.”

“Fine, you may not believe me but Huni-chan and Tsuki-chan sure do.”

“I don’t like how friendly you’re pretending to be…”

“This you is a lot more fun ,Aishi-chan! I never got a reaction out of you! What changed over break.”

Ryoba felt her face flush as she turned to walk away. Bigan was right this wasn’t like her at all! She would have ignored her normally, let Yuki dish out the insults and tear her logic but she was doing it. Kakui truly had awaken something. She had to be careful… She had to learn to control herself. She got away with murder the first time but if she got to cocky she could get caught! She’d lose Kakui! She couldn’t lose her senpai! Her darling!

“Don’t panic, when you panic you make mistakes, you can’t afford to make mistakes…” she said to herself.

Ryoba walked behind Kakui dodging the flow of students. Staying close to him gave her a feeling of control. How she wished she could grab him by the hands already. He would stop every now and again never lingering too long at any table. If Ryoba knew her darling he would get bored and go grab a drink soon. Kakui pushed through the crowd and headed up stairs to the vending machines. It made her elated that she knew him so well already. And soon he would know her the same.

Ryoba followed him quietly not to alarm him. He picked his normal mango juice sighing with every sip. It was so cute, he crushed the can throwing it in the recycling bin. She waited for him to go back down the stairs before she ran to it grabbing the can. Finally! She pressed her lips to the cans opening giggling. An unofficial kiss! She’d have to keep this can, she slipped into the classroom shoving the can in her bag before going back to the hall.

She should still have time to follow him for his lunch and see if he got the dumplings he asked his mother for the night before. Ryoba glanced at her watch groaning. It was already time to meet with Yuki she couldn’t just ditch. No… She couldn’t. If Kakui was going to meet with Bigan tomorrow she had to find away to stop her from taking him away from her. Yuki would have some answers… Some idea of how to fix this without another murder. Ryoba jogged upstair to see Yuki in there normal spot. Ryoba walked over leaning on the railing overlooking the fountain.

“She is a bitch.” Ryoba groaned.

“We already knew this.”

“I just want to ruin her…”

“You? Really? What did she do to make you snap.”

“She claims that she is friends with Huni-chan and Tsuki-chan…”

“What?!” Yuki’s grip on the railing, “I don’t believe it, we have to talk to them at lunch.”

“How can we just make her stop being such a…”

“Bitch? Asshole? Royal brat?”

“Yes.”

“Well… We could just kill her.”

Ryoba felt her face flare up as she clutched the scissors hidden in her skirt.

“Woah! Jeeze… Ryo-chan I’m… I’m kidding…”

Ryoba eyes widen as she looked to her friend quickly looking away.

“Sorry… Sorry…” Ryoba let the scissors go.

Yuki didn’t know anything there was no reason to suspect her at all. That was the downside of this wonderful awaking all of these paranoid thoughts, all of the dread when he wasn’t near. She needed him every chance she could get she had to have him. What she was doing couldn’t be wrong if it made them closer… It wasn’t wrong… She couldn’t let anything in her way.

“Ryo-chan… Ryoba?” Yuki’s voice cut through her thoughts once more, “I really didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I… I know.” Ryoba looked away.

Yuki thought it was about her panic attacks. That was good. She could use these panic attacks to her advantage in a lot of ways.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuki asked.

“No… Let’s change the subject…”

“Okay.”

“Bigan said she was having a food taste testing tomorrow. I almost want to go see how bad the stuff taste.”

Yuki looked away hiding her embarrassment from her, unknowingly, logical solution to Bigan drumming her fingers on the railing.

“She, hehe, probably sticks meat in her food without people knowing.” Yuki laughed awkwardly.

Ryoba felt the giggles bubble out of her at what Yuki had just said. That was it! The universe kept giving her the answers! It truly was destiny! Ryoba couldn’t stop laughing as the ideas came rushing in. Fake blood, maybe some real blood! Maybe some meat in her bento! She could ruin her! RUIN HER! Ryoba clutched Yuki’s arm as the girl laughed confused trying to hold Ryoba up.

“You-” Ryoba gasped between laughs, “You really are my best friend.”

* * *

 

 

 

The house phone rang and Ryoba answered it almost immediately.

“Aishi family, Ryoba.”

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes.” Yuki’s voice came over the phone. “You ready?”

“Waiting on you.”

“Okay, See you.”

“See you.”

Ryoba walked to the living room where her father sat watching the tv. Her mother was in the Kitchen cleaning. Ryoba walked to the couch sitting by her father as he scooted to make room draping his arm over her. It was comforting, even before she was awake she could always find some comfort in her mother’s and father’s arms. Never enough but something to hold her over. She leaned her head on him and curled her legs onto the couch. Ryoba stared at the screen letting her mind go back to the way it was before Kakui. Able to have control, able to predict and adjust. She needed time like this to decide how to best care for Kakui and these awful girls trying to get their filthy lieing hands on him.

“Baby girl?”

“Hm?” Ryoba turned her head to her father.

“Did you really… Kill that girl?”

“Of course I did, daddy. She was in the way.” Ryoba looked back to the screen.

She felt her father tense up as she tried to refocus and looked back up to him. He was trembling as he looked at her mother. Ryoba smiled sighing. One day Kakui would look at her like that. With all the love in the world.

“Ryoba… My baby. Can… Can you promise me something.” Her father whispered.

“Sure, daddy.”

“Don’t… Kill anyone else.”

“Wh-wha- Why?” Ryoba sat up confused. “She was in the way of my darling… Do… Do you think I was wrong?”

Ryoba felt the rage bubbling up. She couldn’t believe it her own father may be trying to get in her way of happiness… Would her mother? Ryoba whipped her head to where her mother hummed cleaning the knives.

“No! No, baby, no. I just…” Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. “I just don’t want you to go down a path you can’t come back from, my love.”

A path she couldn’t come back from? What did he mean? Why wouldn’t- Kakui… That’s right if Kakui knew she killed someone he’d be sure to feel bad about it… Maybe even look at her differently… Her father was right. Killing people in her way had to be the last and very last resort.

“You’re right, dad.” Ryoba found herself staring at the screen again. “I have to be careful to not kill too many people… My darling Kakui will think of me differently if I do that too much… Maybe even hate me…”

Her father sighed looking back to the T.V. Ryoba smiled settling back down. She was very glad she wouldn’t have to remove her father from her life. It would have been difficult especially since she would have had to face her mother. Ryoba still had so much to learn from her. There was a knock at the door and Ryoba jumped up and walked to it. Her mother stopped washing the dishes and walked with her.

“Is that Yu-yu?” She asked.

“Yes, She is here to pick me up. We are going to the hobby shop.”

“Oh for what, dear?”

Ryoba reached for the door handle smiling. “Fake blood.”

“Fake blood? Oh honey, that stains something awful. What are you using it for?”

Ryoba opened the door and Yuki gave a quick wave.

“Hi, second mom!”

“Hello, honey. So what’s this about fake blood?” Ryoba’s mom asked motioning for the girls to enter.

“Ryo-chan, you told her?!” Yuki whispered.

“I tell her everything.” Ryoba whispered back before answering her mother, “The girl I told you about last year that almost had the cooking club disbanded. She has set up her own club and we wanted to prank her.”

Yuki froze next to Ryoba in shock as her mother turned to them glaring. Ryoba placed her hand to her chest and her mother’s eyes widen in an instant. Ryoba was envious of how easily her mother managed to understand and switch her response. Ryoba had gotten good at understanding queues but her mother was a master.

“Now while I don’t approve of pranking… I hear she was awful to a lot of your friends…”

Yuki grabbed Ryoba’s arm in shock as she continue.

“I do not approve of you using fake blood though. If it gets on your uniform it’ll never come out. Come to the kitchen, I’ll show you something easier… And that stains less...”

“Yes, mother.” Ryoba smiled at Yuki who stood dumbfounded.

“Why is she okay with this?”

Ryoba shrugged as she followed her mother. Yuki waved to her father as they went into the kitchen where her mother was pulling out a few things.

“I just cleaned so when you are done I want it just as spotless, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” The girls replied.

She placed a bowl on the counter pulling out a few things. Powder sugar, coco, red and green food color. Ryoba glanced at Yuki in confusion.

“She’s your mom…”

“Okay,” Her mother clapped moving away from the bowl, “This is what you need… But I am not telling you how to do it cause that would be condoning it… Which I am not…”

Ryoba watched as her mother went to the living room and sat next to her father. The girls looked to each other again before looking back to the ingredients. Yuki nudged Ryoba to the bowl.

“You’re the smarter one of us…”

Ryoba pulled Yuki to the counter with her, “You’re the more creative one.”

“Says the girl who got a better grade in creative writing.”

“You’re better at art… this is art.”

“JAN!”

“KEN!”

“PON!” both girls shouted holding out their hands.

Ryoba held out a fist as Yuki’s hand was flat against her fist.

“Crap…”

“You always go rock, Ryo-chan…”

* * *

 

 

It had taken way too much time in Ryoba’s opinion. Yuki got to her house at 6 and they finally figured it out by 9… Yuki’s mother ended up calling telling her to stay the night and not to bother coming home. Yuki’s mother was like that, Ryoba’s mother would always take Yuki in when her mother had fits. But it gave Ryoba time and an extra head on how to begin ruining Bigan. Yuki would not be apart of the other side of the plan but it was nice having help.

Yuki nodded before walking into the room first. Bigan would see her and cause a scene. Letting Ryoba go in through the back and put the fake blood on the counter and some utensils in the sink. Ryoba heard her cue in by the sound of shouting.

“Goshipu! Leave!” Bigan’s voice rang out as Ryoba opened the door a crack seeing no one was in the prep area.

Ryoba crouched and walked in pulling the small bottle of fake blood out putting small smudges on the counter.

“Eh?? Leave? I thought this was an open invite for taste testing.” Yuki let her voice be heavy with spite.

“Leave… Now.”

“Oh, come on Gi-gi-”

“Don’t you ever call me that!”

Ryoba held in her laugh as Bigan’s voice raised more. Yuki knew all the buttons to push to get what she needed. As Ryoba poured some of the blood on a used bowl she allowed herself to peek up to see if Kakui was there. She sighed in relief and disappointment as she only saw Bigan and a few other students staring at Yuki.

“Honestly, Gi… I’m sorry, Bigan-chan. I just want to try your food see what makes you like it so much.”

“Only people who honestly want to change are welcomed here.”

“Well that’s funny coming from the girl who I know still has her fur coat for vacations…”

“It’s faux fur!”

“Not what you said in junior high.” Yuki cleared her voice imitating Bigan. “Mommy, got me this! It’s fox fur for when we go to Russia to visit for the summer and we go hiking!”

“Shut! Up!”

The door slammed open and a voice over took the arguing.

“What is the world is going on?!”

Ryoba pressed herself against the counter still crouching. It was Futoba if she was caught-

“Do you realize how loud your being?! Goshipu, Bigan, Counselor's office now!”

Ryoba heard the shriek of Bigan and the clatter of footsteps Ryoba peeked up to see the girls had left the room. Ryoba tightly sealed the bottle stuffing it in her skirt running to the door before hearing some of the girls come back. She wouldn’t get out in time for them not to see her. They either see her leave or see her in here… Ryoba turned and darted for the sink turning it on being to wash away the fake blood from the dishes. All of her hard work… She could only hope they don’t question her.

“Um… Excuse me?” Ryoba flinched as an underclassmen walked around the counter to her.

“Mm? Yes?” Ryoba turned off the faucet looking to the group of girls.

“Bigan-san doesn’t like anyone but herself in here.”

Ryoba smiled holding in her sigh of relief as the girls eyed the counter and her hands.

“Oh, I know.” Ryoba grabbed a towel letting the fake blood soak into it, “She asked me just to come and help her clean up. She said she was going to be busy with new members… Was she the one Futoba-sensei dragged away?”

Some of the girls nodded. The one who spoke up before walked closer to the counter with wide sees as she saw the blood smudges and the red water in the sink. She reached to touch the smudge before Ryoba grabbed her hand.

“If your hands aren’t gloved or clean already, I wouldn’t touch that.”

The girl retracted her hand taking a few steps back. The rest of the girls appeared just has shook up about the smudges. Ryoba smiled turning back to the sink washing.

“Bigan-chan, would want you guys to keep offering the food she worked so hard on while she is gone.”

The girls quietly shuffled away muttering to each other.

“Was that blood?”

“I don’t know…”

“Bigan-san didn’t let any of us in there to help this morning…”

“What about what that one girl said?”

“Do you really think-”

Ryoba giggled a little before clearing her throat and resuming cleaning. This had worked far better than she thought it would. Ryoba wiped the counter and finished the dishes before waving good bye to the girls who merely looked at the food they were previously eating. Ryoba walked down to the counselor's office where she could still hear Bigan shouting. The door slid open and the sound of Bigan’s shouted arguments washed over her as Yuki walked out with a smile. The two walked away from the door before beginning to laugh.

“How’d you pull that off?” Ryoba asked.

“Are you kidding? The counselor knows that I am a gossip but I am not a liar. I told her the truth and Bigan kept trying to twist it and got caught up in her lies.”

“Pffft.” Ryoba scoffed.

“How about you? Did you get out of there before they saw you?”

“No… But I made it work. They stopped eating the food…”

“No!”

Ryoba giggled as they reached their class. Yuki continued to chatter about how their work was done, how the rumors would spread on their own and they would be scot-free. But Ryoba’s work was far from finished. The time seemed to fly by as Ryoba thought out the rest of her plan. She said good-bye to Yuki before following Kakui halfway home. As he stopped to tie his shoe she hid behind a light pole. She felt the tickle of something against her neck. She turned glaring at the paper that was hung carelessly yanking it off. Before she crumbled it up she noticed the picture of a cat.

Ryoba peeked out from behind the pole and sighed happily as Kakui stood back up clapping his hands together to clean them. He started walking again and Ryoba went to follow before looking back down at the poster.

_Lost: Candi. Very sweet, loves people._

She tsked before turning back to her home jogging to get there faster. She had to protect Kakui from Bigan. One day of not following him home all the way would be ok. If it happened again however she would end whoever got in her way. She took many detours looking for more lost animal posters. Stuffing the few she found in her bag she ran home to see if her mother had any advice on how to spread a rumor. She opened the door only to stumble back at the scene she had walked into.

Yuki sat on the couch crying as Ryoba’s mother held her petting her head. Ryoba’s father walked to Ryoba as she took off her shoes and closed the door. She stared at the scene as her father leaned down to speak to her.

“Yuki’s mother hit her and tried hurting her more.” Ryoba’s father looked back to Yuki crying, “We called the welfare people, they’ll handle it but she’ll be staying here until the investigation is complete.”

“And her mother?” Ryoba looked to the door.

“You’re mom won't let that woman near this house. You know that.”

Ryoba walked over to Yuki placing her bag down and joining her mother in hugging her. Ryoba would take care of her best friend and in return she would help her maintain her innocence. It would be far harder if more complications arose in the future but she’d figure it out.

“I am so sorry…” Yuki sniffled, “I’ll get a job and help pay for my care… I’ll-”

“Shh- Yu-yu.” Ryoba’s mother pet her softly, “Don’t worry about that right now. You are an Aishi girl for the time being. I’ll turn our office into a room for you and I’ll go get your stuff from your mother. It’ll be ok.”

“Why are you so good to me?” Yuki sobbed hugging Ryoba.

“You have taking care of our daughter.” Ryoba’s mother stood up walking to the door, “Honey, can you go prepare the extra futon and clear out the office a tad? When I get back we’ll order pizza to welcome our guest.”

“Aishi-oka-san…” Yuki jumped alittle. “Please don’t she might hurt you…”

“She can try… Ryoba, you’re in charge my baby.”

With a click the door closed behind her. Ryoba’s father didn’t move until he heard the car start up and he went to the spare room, checking to see the basement door was locked as he went. Ryoba helded her friend as she sobbed.

“Hey… We’re sisters now.”

Yuki gave a small laugh, “I guess so.”

Ryoba sighed as she continued to sob. She would find a purpose for Yuki in her plans; she promised her father she wouldn’t kill. Plus Yuki had proven useful in the past, Ryoba couldn’t forget that. Her father walked back in with some towels.

“Why don’t you two take a bath. Iya should be back by the time you’re done.”

“You really think she can get my stuff?” Yuki asked.

“I know so.” Ryoba’s father walked away from the girls.

As the girls walked to the bathroom Yuki managed to speak, “Where were you?”

“Walking the long way… It helps with my panic attacks.”

* * *

 

 

Yuki was quiet most days as Ryoba went around with her plan. The situation with her mother had her dead to the world. Ryoba would walk with her to the roof and talk to her about the new rumors about Bigan and other people around the school. Once Yuki walked back to class Ryoba would quickly put up the posters around the boards. Ryoba listened as the students would talk around the posters.

“Do you think it’s Bigan?”

“Taking the pets or putting up the posters.”

“I don’t know…”

“I mean I hear they went missing around her house.”

“Who told you that?”

Ryoba smiled, she loved how rumors just spread themselves. She just had to put a random puzzle piece in the mix and people would force it to fit. Poor Kakui kept talking to her, Bigan still had him fooled. He was so kind to her, far too kind. They would laugh together as other people spoke ill about her. Didn't he know that she wasn't good for him? Didn't he know that Ryoba was the only one for him? How much she needed him?

Yuki would partial walk with Ryoba before splitting off to go the short way home. And Ryoba would quickly jogged to meet Kakui halfway to his home. That day she followed Kakui home before turning and seeing a cat she saw in one of the many posters she put up. Ryoba stopped in her tracks and looked back to Kakui’s house. This was the only way, fake blood wouldn't be enough to make that bitch leave her darling Kakui alone… Kakui would forgive her, her father would understand. They had too, this was for love.

Ryoba picked up the cat gently petting it letting her nails lightly dig into the fur. The purr rumble through her body as she walked towards the school.

“Don't worry, love. I'll make it painless for you.”

She walked back to the school and stood outside. The cat had fallen asleep in her arms as she continued petting it. Ryoba put the cat down on the ground before pulling out her scissors.

“Painless…” Ryoba whispered stabbing it in the head.

Ryoba sighed giving the cat a quick prayer for forgiveness before cutting open the stomach. She threw the scissors on the ground wiping her hands on the grass. The sun had set 20 minutes ago. No one could see her or the cat… Or to put it better, they wouldn't see the cat until morning.

Ryoba walked back to her house Yuki was already bathing when Ryoba walked in. Yuki would wait for her to come home to finish. Ryoba noticed Yuki enjoyed the time together. Ryoba undress in the laundry room placing the bloody shirt in the washer. Her mother would do a load soon.

Ryoba grabbed a clean robe putting on walking to the kitchen. She opened the fridge seeing the little bit of fake blood. She grabbed it shoving it in her school bag. She would finish this in the morning, all she needed was to put a tad on Bigan's uniform and the rest would take care of itself. Ryoba entered the bathroom with Yuki in the bath already. Yuki looked up at Ryoba and sunk in the bath a little more.

“Sorry, I'm a little late. Went to past the tracks and you know.”

“Yeah.”

“What's up?”

Yuki sighed leaning back as Ryoba washed her body. It took a minute before she sat in the tub with her.

“You going to tell me?”

“I don't know… I feel like these past few days have been too good to be true? And I am just waiting for welfare to come and bring me back and my mother sue-”

“Have you met my mother? I care for you; She'll protect you.”

“... What if-”

“If your mom comes after you we'll send you to my uncle and say you ran.”

“You have an uncle?”

Ryoba laughed making Yuki laugh too.

“How about I call him and he picks us up saturday for some fun?”

“Oh?” Yuki smiled, “Are you just trying make me feel better?”

“That too…”

“Thank you.”

“Just so you know… I am going to go early to school tomorrow.” Ryoba looked to Yuki.

“Again?”

“Yeah, Not for another meeting thing I am… I am going to check on Bigan.”

“Really? Why?”

“Some of the rumors have gotten pretty nasty, I know we wanted rumors but some people think that she is killing pets that have gone missing.” Ryoba calmly lied.

“What? Oh no… I didn’t want that kind of stuff being spread… Jeeze we messed up.”

“It’s not our faults people jump to conclusions so easily.”

“I guess, but should we te-”

“Who is going to believe us?”

Yuki remained quiet for a bit before sitting up and leaning to Ryoba.

“You’re probably right… It’d be better if you did, she might think I am just trying to edge her on.”

The girl’s got out of the bath after some more idle chatter to keep Yuki’s mind off her mother. Ryoba’s mother took care of Yuki’s mother in her special way. Ryoba sighed as she settled into bed. She had so much to learn from her mother. Like ... How did she convinced Yuki’s mother to run? How did she make her write a will leaving Yuki everything? How did she find Yuki’s mom after she ran? What connections did she had in the police to get them to respond so fast? If Yuki knew she was free from her mother she’d be ecstatic but it had to be a secret. The Aishi’s worked their magic in secret; Ryoba had so much to learn but she was well on her way to becoming a woman in the Aishi family.

Ryoba laid still as she felt Yuki sneak into her bed in the middle of the night. Yuki had snuck in the past few nights. Ryoba's mother was concern, asking if Yuki needed to be dealt with. But as difficult it was to feel without Kakui around Ryoba still felt and cared for Yuki. Maybe not so strong of an emotion. Maybe it was pity? Ryoba had always been annoyed by the act of feeling pity before; Yet Kakui had made it easier to deal with by waking her up. Now she understood far more about her feelings and with her mother helping her navigate.

Yuki had passed out holding on to Ryoba, which was unusual. She had normally stayed a few hours then left back to her temporary room. Ryoba ran over the reasons in her head before quieting her alarm clock before Yuki woke. Comfort? That may have been a reason why. But if that was the case why were the other nights different? Confirmation? Validation? Probably a mixture. Mixing emotions was exhausting; Now that she thought about it it could have been that too.

Ryoba rose from bed setting her alarm once more for Yuki as Ryoba left the house. Her mother was already up preparing lunch for the girls. She waved Ryoba over kissing her head and giving her a wink as she resumed her work. Ryoba looked at her watch, 6:30. Bigan lived fairly close but had recently been arriving early in an attempt to see who was putting the posters up. Ryoba snickered as she walked to the house, as if she’d be caught so easily. Ryoba cleared her throat and shook her head. Concern, pity, sorrow, sympathy, those where the emotions needed. Defencive, and appaul, if she accuses of anything else. She could do this. For her Darling Kakui.

“Hehehe, Darling.” Ryoba giggled quickly switching as she heard a door open ahead.

Bigan slowly walked out looking tired and afraid almost. Ryoba liked that far better than hearing her laughter with Kakui.

“B...Bigan-san.” Ryoba let her voice crack holding back a smirk as Bigan’s head snapped to her.

“Aishi?” Bigan half shouted, “Aishi-san… Um… What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you possibly wanted to walk to school.” Ryoba let her fingers push up the small bottle of fake blood into her palm.

“I don’t need your pity.”

“Bigan-san.” Ryoba lightly jogged up to her squirting some on her case. “I am not here to pity you. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Sounds like pity.”

“Listen,” Ryoba sighed squirting some on her skirt as she turned away from her, “I am honestly just worried… There is some awful things being said and I thought that maybe I could-”

“I don’t need your help!” She shouted, “I am going to find who is spreading the lies and catch them in the act! I am willing to bet it's you or Goshipu!”

“Bigan-san… I know we haven’t been on the best terms but do you really think that either of us would do something so cruel?”

“Jealousy is an ugly emotion, Aishi! Maybe if you and her could learn to be happy for me instead of trying to sabotage me!”

“Bigan-san! I am trying to be civil! And offer help! Why are you treating me like this?” Ryoba forced her eyes to well up.

“I don’t need help.” Bigan turned on her heels walking away.

Ryoba reached out and squirted the last bit of blood on her back before shoving bottle back in her bag.

“Okay, Bigan-san… I’ll just see you at school…” Ryoba held back her smile until she was out of sight.

She giggled half skipping the opposite way. The blood stood out well on her, and she would be too agitated to look herself over to notice it. Ryoba pulled out the tiny bottle once more dropping it in the trash of a nearby house.

“For my darling.”


	4. Princess Morrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are parts where the characters switch from Japanese to English or I have characters use Japanese words to explain something. I will mark them with * to avoid confusion.

 Ryoba sat with Yuki at the bench across the fountain where Kakui spoke with his friends. Ryoba scoffed at the word, friends. They weren’t his friends, they would never care for him or know him as well as she would. Just like that laugh… Right there. That was his pity laugh. It was still perfect. Still wonderful.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“What?” Ryoba turned to Yuki.

“How Bigan hasn’t been to school all week since the dead cat thing.”

“She probably left. I mean I would too if the school accused me of killing a cat.”

“But you walked with her to school. You know she didn’t do it.”

“No, I walked to her house where she was leaving super early and refused to talk to me. I saw the body when you did.”

“I heard she had blood on her uniform… Do you think she actually-”

“I don’t know, Yu-chan. I mean I doubt it but everything is against her you know?”

“Jeeze,” Yuki folded her arms putting her hand on her face patting her cheek. “Do you think it’s our fault?”

“No way. We pulled a prank. We didn’t kill a cat.” Ryoba looked back to Kakui as he nudge one of the boys near him.

Ryoba wished that was her, talking to him giggling with him. Maybe she should confess? She shook her head feeling her cheeks heat up. She has to deal with Yuki and find a way to insure he wouldn’t leave her. Ryoba caught a glimpse of the head master walking in the hall across the way chatting with Futoba-sensei. Ryoba stood up tapping Yuki’s arm.

“Wanna help me with something?”

“Huh? Sure, what’s going on?”

“I saw Headmaster give something to Futoba-sensei the other day. Futoba hid it really quick. I think something is up.”

“Ryo-chan… Since when did we become rebels?” Yuki stood next to her grabbing her wrist.

Ryoba looked to Yuki with a smile, “Aren’t you having fun?”

Yuki looked to the doors before looking back at Ryoba. Ryoba knew she would help her Yuki had what she wanted. A safe home, a kind mother, and Ryoba as a sister. Yuki would obey.

“What are you going to do?”

Ryoba smiled and began walking Yuki followed.

“It’s easy. I just need to find out if Futoba-sensei filed whatever it was away or if he keeps it on him. If I can’t find anything I’ll stop I promise.”

“But how?”

“Futoba-sensei doesn’t have a class in the morning. So, you ask if you can talk to him, I’ll sneak in, I’ll look for it. If I find it I’ll take it if not I’ll leave before he get’s suspicious.”

“Jeeze, Ryo-chan… You sure about this?”

“When have I led you astray?”

“... Okay… Okay, but what do we tell Kyoshi-sensei?”

“I had a panic attack in the bathroom.”

“We better not get caught.”

Ryoba chuckled as they waited by the teachers office.

“We won’t.”

The bell rang and teachers began to file out of the office. Ryoba and Yuki went unnoticed as they walked to the classrooms and students filled the halls. Yuki nodded as the office cleared and most of the students left the halls. She walked to the other door throwing it open making Futoba snap his head over to her. Ryoba watched from the far doorway waiting to make her move. It had to be on his desk or in his jacket.

“Goshipu-chan! What in… It is time for class! Do I have to take you to the counselor again?!”

“No, Futoba sensei just hear me out… Ryo-chan you see… She is having another panic attack.”

“What?” Futoba stood out of chair walking to her. “Where? She should be at the nurses-”

“She’s in the bathroom… She told me she needed space… I-I came to you for… Advice.” Yuki struggled.

“What?”

“Ryo-chan is very stubborn about not wanting help. She feels like she is being a burden so I was hoping maybe… Um… You knew of stretches that could help her calm down?”

“... I’ll write you two a pass, out in the hall Goshipu-chan. These are stretches that’ll help slow her breathing-”

Ryoba darted into the office as Yuki and Futoba walked into the hallway. Ryoba jogged to his desk shuffling the papers around. Nothing. She pulled out the drawer. Nothing. Ryoba leaned to the side seeing Yuki’s elbow barely. Was he wearing his jacket? Ryoba looked at the chair seeing his jacket draped over the backside. Ryoba grabbed it feeling for the inner pocket. She pulled out the envelope. On the outside was Futoba Ichigo, Ryoba flipped open the unsealed flap pulling the folded papers out.

Ryoba crouched down opening it seeing the names of students… and their issues? Near the end of the first page was her own name.

_Aishi Ryoba: Had panic attack on first day, her mother is concerned. It’s asked student is allowed to leave class in case of random panic attack._

Ryoba glared at the words flipping through the other few pages. This was updated? She had seen this given to Futoba the day after her panic attack in the morning. Her mother didn’t make that request until the meeting in the afternoon. Was the headmaster tasking Futoba as a watchman for all these students issues? Where was the headmaster getting the other information from? Ryoba pulled out her scissors cutting the inner pocket. She had to have more time with this. Figure out not only what the teachers knew but how they did and how she could learn it.

She put the scissors and the paper in her own hidden pocket before crawling to the door. She peeked her head out seeing Futoba pushing Yuki’s elbows up as she had her hands clasped together in front of her.

“This one isn’t so much of the stretch itself more than it is about her focusing on her hands and your hands. Help her distract herself from the symptoms of the panic attack and focus on the now.”

“Anything else?” Yuki asked as they stopped the stretch.

“There is plenty more but I’ll teach them to the whole class tomorrow. I suggest taking the pass I gave you, and getting her to do some of these so you don’t miss too much class. That may make her have another attack later.”

“Thank you.”

“Get to class.”

Ryoba had to time it right, Futoba turned back to the door he left from ready to enter it again. She slipped out as he walked in and quickly stood speed walking to the stairs. Yuki followed just as quickly making sure Futoba wasn’t looking as they passed the door.

“Well?” Yuki stumbled trying to keep up.

“It was football tickets.”

 

* * *

 

Ryoba had already finished her homework but she had to keep up her hardworking image. With a sigh she looked over the list she stole from Futoba. She’d have to find a way to give it back, she didn’t want to risk stopping the flow of this useful information. But she needed a way to copy it… Ryoba pinched the bridge of her nose as Yuki mumbled a sentence from her english lesson. Her mother couldn’t have her dad copy it at work. They keep track of who uses the machine for what… She couldn’t just keep it in her notepad. What if someone got ahold of it?

“Ryoba… What is… ‘Mu-bi-su?’*”

“What?” Ryoba leaned over to the worksheet.

Movie.

“Movie? It’s an Eiga… Why did you add a su? There is no s.”

“Ugh… English is so dumb. It makes no sense… Why do we have to learn this?”

“World war 2 is why.”

“Bleh. So… Mubi…”

“Hehehe, you’re saying it with an accent.”

“They are lucky I am even speaking their language.”

“Who?”

“Who ever invented english! What are v’s and l’s? What the hell even is the sentence structure?!”

“You’re so bitter.”

“Shut up.” Yuki huffed going back to her work as Ryoba giggled.

Ryoba thought for a minute before looking at the list she had hidden in her book. She took a deep breath before pulling the list over to her. Maybe she could copy it in english. She would have to use code names for people but that would be simple. Yuki and herself had nicknamed most of the students on the list. Ryoba glanced up at Yuki before grabbing her notebook and translating the list. It didn’t take Ryoba too long to translate most of the list. Yuki lightly snored onto her homework as Ryoba reread her translation.

She wasn’t sure if her wording and nicknames where obvious… Ryoba looked to Yuki and knitted her eyebrows. Could she give a page to Yuki to proof read? There was a risk in that though. If Yuki figured out what it was she’d ask too many questions. Ryoba couldn’t have that. Plus Ryoba didn’t think she knew enough english to properly read it. Ryoba groaned scanning the list in english.

Her eyes fell on a name, Shuyona Ame. That was the headmaster’s last name. How did she miss that in her translation? Ryoba erased the name making up a nickname on the spot as the thoughts invaded her mind. How did she zone out as she wrote this to miss the name? What else did she miss? Who was the girl that shared the headmaster’s last name? Ryoba read the notes next to the name as Yuki rolled over on the floor making some of her work flutter away.

_Rain girl: My brother’s child. Problem with bullies. Try to look out for her._

Headmaster's niece… Ryoba covered her mouth trying to connected the name to a face she had avoided at school. She couldn’t think of anyone but if this girl was getting bullied then she would probably lay low at school. Yuki would probably know about her. Yuki knew everything about everyone. Ryoba looked up at Yuki as her arm was draped over her forehead and her mouth hung open.

“You don’t look like a very reliable tool right now…” Ryoba glared at her.

Ryoba flipped to Yuki’s name on her list.

_Gossip Girl: Honest but distracted girl. Can get off task easily. Trustworthy will not lie to teachers._

“Unless her best friend asks her to.” Ryoba snickered.

Ryoba folded the original list back into the envelope and slid it between a few of her notebooks in her bag before attaching her copy into her notebook with a stapler. The snap woke Yuki with a start she rolled over pushing herself up snapping her eye’s around the room.

“Whawasdat?!”

“A stapler, you nut.”

“Crap… I am so tired.”

“... You wanna skip the part you try to sleep in your room and just sleep with me?”

Yuki’s face went red as the girl rolled back over on her back covering her face with her arms.

“I thought we had a non-verbal agreement to not bring that up…”

“You have been dead tired since that night. Have you not been sleeping?”

“I have… Not… Ok… I haven’t. I don’t know I am just. Scared.”

“Of what?”

“My mom… I mean she hasn’t come back or anything but there is no news and I am just… Did she run? Who leaves their daughter? I just…”

“Yuki.” Ryoba crawled over to her placing her hand on yuki’s arm. “You are an Aishi girl now, okay? The only thing Aishi women know is love. Your mother isn’t important because she didn’t know love. But you do now… Cause you’re an Aishi.”

“I am still a Goshipu…”

“You have the name still yes. But you don’t love that name.”

“No…”

“You love the Aishi name.”

“Yes.”

“Then you are an Aishi. And as an Aishi our love will protect you.”

Ryoba found it stupid to have these discussions. But her mother taught her that it was important to keep Yuki happy. She’d be important.

“Thank you Ryoba… I think… I will skip my bed.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Ryoba gripped the desk trying to contain her shaking as the teacher introduced the exchange student. This wasn’t in the list. And why is Kakui standing next to her?! A threat she new absolutely nothing about.

“Hello, My name is Princess Morrow.”

Yuki looked back at Ryoba giving a questioning look.

“Her name means Hime-sama*.” Ryoba mouthed.

“That’s so dumb.” Yuki mouthed back.

Ryoba nodded digging her nails onto the desk trying to take deep breaths.

“I have been Masumuto-kun’s penpal for 2 years now. And my school has let me come here for 2 weeks to improve my Japanese.”

Penpal… Why did this dumb American get to speak with her darling before her?!  Ryoba felt her rage bubbling. This girl needed to go. She needed to find this girl’s weakness and it needed to happen fast. How dare she! How dare she! Princess leaned closer to Kakui as Ryoba felt as if her throat was closing up. Ryoba had to stay calm. Kakui clearly didn’t understand he was officially off the market. If she had to get rid of someone else so they could be together that was fine.

Kauki bowed and left as Princess took a seat by the front of the class. Ryoba felt itchy all over as she watched her throughout the day. Princess left to go eat lunch with Kakui, Ryoba had Yuki follow with her. Maybe Yuki could pick up on something she couldn’t see.

“Who names their child princess?” Yuki mumbled taking a bite of the omurice Ryoba’s mother made for them.

“A rich American.” Ryoba said.

“She doesn't seem awful. Her accent isn't horrendous.”

“Should we bother to get to know her?”

“Maybe… Maybe we can get evidence to keep Tsu-chan from going there for break again.”

“You're just jealous that you didn't go with her.”

“Not a complete lie.”

Yuki looked to Ryoba chuckling. Ryoba smirked as she glanced at Princess giggling with Kakui. She couldn't stand it. Ryoba closed her eyes and took a breath. She had to find a way to fix this. She couldn't bear to see him like that so deceived… Ryoba was sure that she had to be tricking him. No one could ever feel the way she felt for him.

“Ryo-chan?” Yuki nudged her.

“Mmh?”

“English homework?”

“What do you mean?”

“Go talk to her in English and let me listen in? Duh.”

“What?”

“Eigo-sensei, is doing a listening comprehension test this is good practice.”

“I can't just go over there now.” Ryoba felt her voice crack.

“Then after school or something.”

“Ugh…”

“Come on Ryoba. For me??”

“Fine I'll do it… but I don't want anyone to hear my English so you have to get her alone.”

“But you speak it so well.”

“That's my condition, Yu-chan.”

“Deal.”

Ryoba had to take the same test so she knew the questions that Yuki wanted her to ask but Princess didn’t know them. And Yuki was just bad at English comprehension… As they walked back to class Ryoba smiled thinking of all the ways she could get information out of this new rival. Yuki wouldn’t get too suspicious and if she did Ryoba could play it off as further testing her listening. As they sat down to getting ready for class again Ryoba pulled out her notebook writing ideas.

Worst fear.

Allergies.

Bad Habits.

Past injuries.

Ryoba tapped her pen on her chin looking at the blackboard. Where these too obvious of questions? She so desperately wanted to get rid of this girl but she couldn’t be too careless… Ryoba pulled the pen away as she realized she was biting on the end of it. She wanted to kill this girl. So badly… But could she? Should she?? Would another death make her mission harder or easier?? Did her mother ever have to kill?

Ryoba kept thinking about it throughout the day. Yuki swept as Ryoba dusted and kept an eye on princess. How could she pull this off? Princess dusted off her hands and Yuki kicked Ryoba shin. Ryoba sighed as she walked to the girl.

“Hello, Princess.” Ryoba spoke in English.

“Oh? Hello. I didn’t know anyone spoke English here.”

“I speak it well. But Yuki here wanted me to speak to you in English so she could practice. Do you mind?”

“I don’t mind.” Princess switched to Japanese. “How about we go to the library?”

“Sure.” Yuki smiled walking out of the room with her.”

Ryoba wasn’t too worried Yuki was not good at English she could ask almost anything she wanted. She just had to be sure Princess didn’t think anything was wrong. As Yuki and Princess chatted Ryoba ran through the emotions she should display. It should mostly just be neutral she should keep a cheery voice.

“Let’s begin?” Yuki asked sitting down.

“Sure, how are we doing this?” Princess asked.

“I have a list of questions she has to listen for and translate.” Ryoba said.

“Oh, ok. Well,” She switch to English, “Ask away.”

They spent a few minutes talking and Yuki taking notes. Princess liked shopping and dancing, disliked gossip and gambling. Allergic to coconut, favorite subject in school is writing. All she could use was the coconut… But that would kill her. Should she kill her?

“So, can you tell me about that Bigan girl?” Princess suddenly asked.

“Bigan?” Ryoba asked.

“Yeah, the cat killer?”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Kakui sent it in a letter. He says people think she killed Haruko at the beginning of the year.”

“Really?” Ryoba lightly gasped covering her mouth.

For someone who hated gossip she sure knew how to do it. This could work for her especially sense it was being done in English. Yuki would be able to contradict or even understand what she was saying if she lied.

“Yeah.” Princess nodded.

“Well, honestly, I thought I heard about the student council calling a hit or something on Haruko.” Ryoba held her smirk.

“What?”

“Mmhmm. I heard Ginko asked them to do it but didn’t pay them and they spread those rumors.”

“Oh, my.” Princess looked away as Ryoba smirked.

Ryoba glanced at Yuki who looked on confused at the two. She could use this…

“Princess?” Ryoba felt her smile bubble at the new voice.

“Oh, Kakui.”  Princess looked up from Ryoba and stood up.

“Let’s walk home together. My mom is making Omurice.”

“Ooooh. Bye, Aishi-san. Bye, Goshipu-san.”

Princess skipped out of the room and walked away with Ryoba’s darling senpai… Her senpai… HER DARLING! Smiling with him, laughing with him and even LIVING WITH HIM?! How dare she?! Death was the only way! She had to kill her now! Living under the same roof as her darling was a sin! The paper in her hands crumbled as she heard a small gasp from next to her. Ryoba stared at Yuki as Yuki stared back at her.

“Ryo-chan…”

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

Yuki hadn’t let Ryoba out of her sight since her slip the day before yesterday. She hadn’t been able to follow him… Watch him… She hadn’t been able to move ahead with her plan to get that whore away from him. Yuki was becoming an obstacle… She needed to back down or be taken down. Ryoba let her fingers ring the strap on her bag as she looked too Yuki’s neck. It’d be easy… Her mother had abandoned her… It could look like a suicide… Ryoba sighed pulling the strap tight. She would have to feign distraught, sadness, and despair though; She hadn’t even gotten the hang of crying yet.

“Oh my god… He is there again…” Yuki stopped in her tracks.

Ryoba looked where her eyes landed and saw a man standing by the gate… Looking at them. Ryoba glanced away grabbing Yuki’s hand before urging her to walk. He wore a trench coat and hat that covered his eyes. But she could feel them… Staring…

“Who the hell is he?” Ryoba mumbled.

“He has been here since Gama-san died. He says he’s a reporter… I told you about him.”

“When?”

“A while ago… Are you ok?”

“I am fine.”

“Morning ladies.” The man said.

“Good morning.” They spoke together walking into the school.

“Ehg, he is so creepy…” Yuki whispered.

“Is it even legal for him to be there?” Ryoba glanced back seeing he was still staring.

“He isn’t on school grounds.”

“Goshipu-chan.” Futoba-sensei stepped in front of the girls, “Go to the counselor's office right away.”

Yuki let go of Ryoba’s hand and took a step back.

“What did I do?”

“It’s not about you, Goshipu-chan… But you need to go. Aishi’s parents are waiting in there as well.” Futoba pointed to the building.

“They didn’t… I’m not… Ryoba-chan is there…”

“We got a call last minute, you just need to go.”

“Ryo-”

“Aishi-chan, you get to class. This is not for your ears.”

Yuki looked to Ryoba before nodding and walking to the lockers. Ryoba followed her with a smirk. Her mother pulled through… But it was only for a short time… She had to get everything she needed done with in… She looked to her watch… 45 minutes… Less time than that, she had to walk her to the counselor… Ryoba closed her eyes taking a breath. Her mother told her last night to think of back up plans yet the only thing she could think of was killing. Killing was so easy, simple, straight forward.

“You’ll wait for me?” Yuki looked at Ryoba as they reached the door.

“Unless it’s time for class… Yes.” Ryoba smiled.

Yuki slid open the door showing Ryoba’s mother covering her face and her father rubbing her back. As Yuki gave one last worried glance back she slid the door shut and Ryoba speed walked away. She scooted past gossiping students making her way to the student council room. Yuki had said that some shady types worked in the council and could get away with most anything. Yuki wasn’t wrong. They had gotten a girl expelled last her for her incompetence at filing paper work. It was a petty thing but it stood in their way. Ryoba saw two girls leaning against the wall outside the door with a guy as they chatted and snickered. She walked up to them, quickly running over some quick displays… Curiosity, embarrassment, and fear…

“Excuse me?” Ryoba leaned a little forward as she got close, “I heard you guys were the ones to come too if someone is… um… if I need… if I needed to get rid of someone?” Ryoba whispered.

“What?!” One girl stood up from the wall.

“Who do you think you are?!” the other said pushing her.

“Oh! Oh no! Please…” Ryoba forced the blood to her face like she practiced.

“What the hell do you mean get rid of someone?” The guy got in her face.

“The exchange student…” Ryoba whispered, “She told me that you guys helped Bigan-san um… You know…”

“What?!”

“Where the hell did you hear that?!”

“Are you trying to say we’re murders??” One girl grabbed her collar.

“I thought… I…” Ryoba muttered.

“What business does a fucking foreigner have talking about us?”

“Yeah,” The girl holding Ryoba looked back to the guy before pulling Ryoba closer.

“Who the fuck is talking about us?”

“Princess… The american girl, Princess, she is in my class.” Ryoba grabbed the girl’s wrist holding her collar.

“Get in the damn room.” The girl not holding her opened the door letting the other half drag her into the room.

“Saiko-san.” The girl dragging Ryoba addressed a boy at the counter. “This girl says someone has been spreading rumors about us.”

Ryoba felt a smile form but she had to hold back. This was going perfectly. The boy looked up from his notebook and leaned back. His undercut pulled up so she could see his bleached hair underneath. He pushed his glasses up and folded his arms. Saiko Sosuke, heir to a future technology business, rich, smart and accorded to headmaster's list. “A necessity. Father funds the school.” Any trouble he causes is deemed acceptable.

“What now?” He looked to Ryoba, “Why are you dragging this poor underclassmen in here like this?”

The girl released Ryoba’s collar with a huff as the boy pushed her forward.

“Go on. Tell him.”

“Well… Princess… Princess Morrow was telling me that you, um… Helped Bigan-san kill Gama-san… Then got rid of Bigan-san because she didn’t pay…”

Silence filled the room as Siako Sosuke stood from his chair and walked to Ryoba. Ryoba bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling and held the middle of her skirt to keep from shaking. Sosuke grabbed Ryoba’s collar putting it back into place smoothing it out gently.

“What else did this …” He chuckled repeating the name, “Princess-chan, say?”

“Well…” Ryoba looked away from Sosuke, “She said that she is afraid most Japanese girls are killers… and um…” Ryoba did her best to mimic Huni-chan’s face before she says something stupid, “She’s allergic to coconut?”

She could hear scoffs around the room as Sosuke smiled leading Ryoba to a seat.

“Well. Those are just very misguided rumors you know? While I can say we do have some control of the school and who stays and goes… Murder just isn’t something we do. Why would you even think of killing someone?”

“I wasn’t!” Ryoba covered her mouth, “I swear I was trying to get my friend to stop… I just… She told me you were the ones who did all that so I thought. I mean…”

“It’s be bad if that rumor became widespread…” Sosuke looked to a girl who stand across the room she nodded scribbling in her notebook. “What class are you in again… Aishi-chan? Right?”

“Right… Um… I am 2-A.”

“This girl is in that class?”

“Yes… Until next week.”

“Here how this is going to work, Aishi-chan. Promise not to spread that nasty rumor and we’ll make sure you’re not caught in the cross fire as we deal with Princess.”

“Yes…”

“Good… You said she was allergic to coconut?”

Ryoba lightly smirked.

 

* * *

 

Ryoba was starting to get worried… If she could call it that. Yuki hadn’t come to class all day and classes were already over. There was no message from her mother or father about what happened or where they went. Futoba did say it had nothing to do with Ryoba so it wasn’t too abnormal for her to receive no message but it was her parents. It wasn’t too big of a deal, Yuki was with her mother. As long as Ryoba saw use for Yuki her mother wouldn’t harm her. Ryoba dropped the bag of trash outside the classroom and glanced up to see Princess following one of the girls from earlier. She smiled looking back to the room seeing no one would notice if she left. Taking off her gloves she put it in the trash and strolled a good distance away from Princess and the girl.

Ryoba stopped as she saw the two leave through the back exit of the school. She couldn’t follow as easily out in the open like that. Ryoba stopped the door from closing and noted that they went to the left… Incinerator… Gardening club… Fountain… What was today? Thursday? Gardening club didn't have meetings on Thursday did they? Ryoba waited until they turned the corner to follow once again. She got to the corner and leaned out seeing some students entering the trash area but Princess and the other girl went to the Gardening club. Why there? As they passed the arch Ryoba surged forward again.

She walked off the sidewalk and went around the shrub wall to the back of the closed off area. If she remember correctly there was a small gap between the greenhouse and the shed. It was just big enough to squeeze through. Yuki and herself had used it 1st year to prank the then president who teased Tsuki. No one had fixed it. Ryoba crouched and looked through the hole barely seeing the pant leg of someone in front of the shed. She was in the clear. Shimming through the hole she was careful to not dirty too much of her uniform. She crawled to the shed and went to the other corner where she began hearing voices.

“- where the problem with that is can’t you?” Sosuke’s voice came into range.

“I didn’t… I wasn’t the one who said that?! That Ryoba girl!” Princess half shouted followed by a grunt.

Ryoba carefully leaned out so one eye could see. Princess was on her knees as a guy and girl held her arms back. Sosuke stood before her holding a small bag.

“Listen. I already don’t take kindly to rumors in our school and rumors about my club is something I can’t forgive. Since you refuse to be honest and apologize I have no choice but to show strength.”

Sosuke stepped forward opening the bag, “Grab her epipen.”

“What?! How do you- Is that?!” Princess’s words were cut off as another girl stepped forward holding open her mouth.

Sosuke pulled out the small puff and put in Princess’s mouth. The girl squirmed has her mouth was forced closed tears began rolling down her face as her lips began to swell.

“Don’t worry… We won’t let you die… But rest assured… If you ever speak about us again we will finish what we started. You tell anyone about this and we'll make sure the rest of your short life ends in misery. Do you understand, Princess?”

Her eyes swelled and face was blotching as she nodded. The girl holding her mouth pulled away letting Princess spit out the puff before her lips would completely seal it shut. The boy holding her epipen pushed her back and grabbed her leg. He stabbed the pen down holding it for 3 seconds before other moved into help Princess up.

“Take her to the nurse’s office.” Sosuke said, “And let the nurse know she had a coconut puff not realizing there was coconut.”

Ryoba snickered crawling back to the hole. She shimmied through brushing off the leaves that stuck to her. She took a breath and looked up to the sky. It was just another beautiful day in her pursuit to her darling senpai.

 


	5. Shikose Tamako and Asa Sango

Yuki stood by the grave staring at it as Ryoba stood a few steps behind her. Ryoba closed her eyes smiling. Mother was a smart woman. Ryoba couldn’t help but admire it, she wished she had thought of faking a suicide with Princess. She couldn’t complain, her plan worked fine. Princess left Japan early and Ryoba was back on track of making Kakui her’s. Ryoba glanced at Yuki as she remained unmoved. Tsuki and Huni where at Yuki’s old house packing her mother's belongings with Ryoba’s parents. Yuki was still undecided if she was going to keep the house, she was selling and donating her mother’s things though. Yuki’s aunt was livid about that but Yuki’s mother wrote in her will that her daughter had full right to do what she pleased with her items. Ryoba looked to the gate smiling, she really had to ask her mother how she did that.

Yuki tsked making Ryoba look over to her clenching her fist.

“I know it is a grave sin… But I wish I could just…. Even throw a rock at her name… She doesn’t deserve a grave… Let alone one your parents helped me pa-” Yuki dropped to her knees sobbing.

Ryoba walked over putting a hand on Yuki’s trembling shoulder.

“Don’t dwell on any ‘debt’ you feel you owe my parents. Don’t even give her the pleasure of knowing she still affects you like this from the grave.”

Yuki glared at her mother’s grave before grabbing Ryoba’s hand and standing. Yuki turned her back to the grave and began to walk away before she shouted not turning around.

“I will never visit you! You’re soul can rot as I erase you from my memory!”

Ryoba flinched at Yuki’s voice as she walked to the exit of the graveyard. It was a cruel thing to say, to anyone but the woman resting in the urn at the grave. Ryoba looked to the grave and gave a small laugh as she followed Yuki. Yuki was a superstitious girl, she would probably be up until dawn asking the gods for forgiveness and protection from her mother’s spirit. Yuki had been insisting on moving into the now empty house. Almost begging Ryoba's parents if she stayed to let her pay rent.

Ryoba smiled as she saw her uncle open the back door of the car for Yuki to step in. Ryoba hadn’t seen Yuki’s face go so red since middle school when she peed herself. If she asked her uncle she was sure he’d be happy to distract Yuki. He was only ten years older than them. With a smile to her uncle he opened his own door letting Ryoba close the door as she settled into the car. It was a quick ride but her uncle didn’t want them walking when it could rain.

As he drove them back Yuki leaned over whispering to Ryoba.

“You think… If- You think if I offered your parents my mother’s house they would accept it?”

Ryoba looked too Yuki cocking an eyebrow.

“I just…” Yuki let her head rest back on the seat. “I heard your parents talking about moving and giving you the house when you graduate and I just thought they might… I don’t know, like to be fairly close?”

“I think they would like that a lot but… Where would you go?” Ryoba looked to her uncle through the mirror.

“I may get my own apartment.”

“I know the memories are painful but,” Ryoba looked back to Yuki, “Why not stay there for a bit and sell it to my parents. I don’t think my parent will merely accept it as a gift.”

“After all they’ve done for me-”

“You’re an Aishi now. You keep forgetting that.”

“I guess I do.” Yuki looked out the window sighing.

Ryoba looked at the girl. She had been acting strange even before her mother's death. It was inconsistent… inconvenient… suspicious. Her uncle parked at the house and got out and Ryoba opened the door for Yuki. Yuki gave Ryoba almost too much space as she stepped out of the car. Ryoba had enough problems trying to keep Kakui safe she didn't need Yuki adding to it. Ryoba had to fix it and quick.

“Ryoba?”

“Yes?” Ryoba glanced to Yuki.

“Why did you lie to Princess?”

 

* * *

 

Ryoba walked to school alone when Monday rolled around. Yuki was with Ryoba’s mother to finish some paperwork so everything would be under Yuki’s name. Ryoba couldn’t just kill Yuki could she? She was suspicious that was enough. Ryoba sighed looking at her feet as she walked Yuki had understood what she told Princess that day. Ryoba let her hand slid over her hidden pocket where the notebook rested. She’d have to be far more careful… Ryoba looked up and saw the same cloaked man standing by the gate talking to a boy in Kakui’s class. Ryoba glared at the man she could tell he was watching her. Who did he think he was? She’d have to try to figure out what he was up too. Far too many things were keeping her from her darling.

“Shuyona-chan, come with us.”

“I don’t have time today.”

“Shuyona… Now.”

Ryoba looked to the voices and saw two student council girls walking with a girl with long red hair. Rain girl. Ryoba turned off her normal path following the girl’s She glanced back to Futoba-sensei who seemed far too busy looking over what she could only assume was an updated list. Too bad he didn’t pay any attention to the content. Ryoba saw the girls turn into the gardening club. It seemed to be the student council’s favorite place. Ryoba stood by the arch leaning over to peek.

“Listen, cow. I thought we told you to stay away from Kakui-kun.” The girl that had grabbed Ryoba when she set up princess, spat on Ame’s uniform.

“Honestly, first you have the nerve to even live now, you’re moving in on our guy?” The president's assistant huffed

“I’m… I haven’t don-”

“Shut up, whore!” The more aggressive pushed Ame against the shed. “Sango-chan, remind her.”

“Every day on our free period you cuddle up to him and read.”

“I don’t cudd-”

“We weren’t asking! What did we tell you would happen if you pissed us off?”

“Please… Stop… Shikose-san,” Ame looked to Tamako, “I didn’t do anything.”

The assistant gave a snort before pulling out scissors.

“Stay away from Kaku-kun and, I don’t know, die? And we just may forgive you.”

“Please, Asa-san. I don’t like him. We just talk about boo-”

“Hold her, Tamako-chan.” Sango held out the scissors.

Tamako pinned Ame’s shoulders against the shed as Sango started cutting from the bottom of her shirt up. Ryoba tsked and rolled her eyes walking away. More girls to get rid of… Ame may be of help though if she made sure she truly didn’t like Kakui… Or that she gave up on him. Ryoba turned back peeking over again. Ame was a little taller than her but her bust was about the same size. Ryoba sighed as the bullies finished with her shirt bring the scissors to Ame’s skirt. The girl just stood there crying quietly… Coward.

Ryoba turned away once more going to change her shoes. Huni worked for the school store… Maybe she could convince her to let her borrow one instead of lending Ame her own… It’s be bad if Ame found her hidden pockets. Ryoba trotted up the stairs putting her bag on her desk before walking to the other classroom. Tsuki and Huni where chatting with 2 other girls as Ryoba walked to them.

“Ryo!” Tsuki smiled jogging over grabbing her hands.

“Good morning, Tsu-chan. Huni-chan.”

“You’re staying over Yuki’s saturday right?” Huni asked.

“How is she today?” Tsuki jumped in.

“She was fine when I left. And I did promised I would.” Ryoba giggled.

The other two laughed Ryoba knew if she didn’t cut them off soon they would try to introduce her to these girls. As soon as they calmed down Ryoba spoke again.

“Huni-chan, I need a favor.”

“A favor?”

“Yes. I split soda on a upperclassman and she said she brought her P.E. clothes home to wash so she doesn’t have a spare-”

“Say no more.” Huni grabbed Ryoba’s hand pulling her out of the room. “We have a lot of uniforms. What size is she?”

“About my size… Taller.”

“Okay. Make sure you get her to give it back though ok? Or I’ll have to charge you. Pinchi-sensei is very stringent about inventory and money.”

“Of course.”

“Good morning, Yasumi-san.”

“Tabetake-san, good morning. Did you need something?” Yawned the girl at the store window.

“Just got to get something really quick.”

“If you say so…” The girl closed her eyes dozing off almost instantly.

Huni pulled a string necklace out from her shirt with a key. She unlocked the door holding out her hand to tell Ryoba to wait in the hall. Ryoba did so letting her fingers drum on her arm. For the store being run by such a strict teacher she picked some of the worst students to run it. Huni would constantly misplace and break things and Yasumi if she remembered from her list was prone to falling asleep at any moment. Huni came out handing Ryoba the plastic wrapped shirt and skirt.

“Good luck, Ryo-chan.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Huni-chan.”

“Thanks, I know.” Huni snorted flipping her hair.

Ryoba jogged away with the clothes She headed to the front to avoid the delinquents that enjoyed gathering in the back. She scooted through the shoe lockers putting on her outside shoes once more. Once Futoba began shouting at a couple holding hands Ryoba hurried to the garden. She carefully walked to the arch seeing the student council representatives had left but Ame hadn’t moved. Tears streamed down her face as she blankly stared down at her cut uniform and her exposed body. Ryoba looked around her once more to make sure the bullies were gone before she walked up to Ame.

She didn’t flinch or cover herself. Ame was broken. This must have been the worst thing they had done to her. Ryoba knelt at Ame’s side holding the uniform loosely in her hand. Ame looked to Ryoba with nothing in her eyes. It took a minute before a spark appeared. Ryoba gave a slight smile, broken people were the easiest to control. Ame’s tears spilt over fresh.

“They… You’re not… Did they send you?” Ame remand still.

Trust… Ryoba had to get her trust.

“No… I heard them talking to you. By the time I saw what was happening they were cutting your uniform. I am sorry, I didn’t-”

“They had scissors… They might have hurt you I understand…” Ame looked back to her destroyed uniform.

“They didn’t do anything to your underwear… Did they?”

Ame pulled at her bra showing a small cut at the bottom.

“They said they’d save that for next time.”

“Here.” Ryoba held out the uniform to Ame. “Put it on and we’ll go to the sewing class. I know some basic stitches. I can make sure it doesn’t tear more.”

Ame gave a little hiccup as she grabbed the bags.

“Thank you… So much… What is your name?”

“Aishi Ryoba.”

“Aishi-san… Thank you… I am Shuyona Ame.”

“Let’s be friends, Shuyona-san.” Gave a smile hugging Ame the way her father would hold her.

“That-that… That sounds so wonderful.” Ame sobbed hugging Ryoba back.

* * *

 

Ryoba followed Tamako during lunch everything seemed normal until she had froze in front of the headmasters office. Ryoba smiled as she gave a small knock before opening the door. She entered and Ryoba ran over to the door pressing her ear to the door.

“Tamako-chan.”

“Shuyona-sensei, I-”

“Kocho.”

“... Sensei… I can’t do this anymore. Please. Can I get the pictures please.”

“Tamako-chan,” Ryoba heard a chair creak and footsteps, “You know I can’t do that. This is to protect you. Make sure that you’re family never finds out and you can go to the right college. They are safe with me.”

“I am sure but I wou-”

“I am a little disappointed though… I saw Ame was wearing a rental uniform today… Do we have to have another talk about that?”

“N-no! I had nothing to do with that.”

“I believe you, I still think we should have a… meeting after school today. Make sure to tell Saiko-kun you have a cram class today.”

“I don’t-”

“Tamako.”

There was a beat of silence before Ryoba heard steps coming to the door. Ryoba took a few steps back and to the side of the door frame so she wouldn’t be seen. Tamako walked out face pale and gritting her teeth as she closed the door behind her. She looked to Ryoba and seemed to lose more color.

“Let’s have a chat… Tamako-cha~n.” Ryoba smiled ear to ear mimicking her mother's sing-song voice.

Ryoba walked past Tamako to the hall that lead to the bathroom she had her first kill in. She could hear the timid footsteps behind her as she entered the bathroom. Ryoba turned and held up her finger to stop Tamako from threatening her. She looked under the stalls to assure they were alone.

“Okay. Now we can talk.” Ryoba’s cheeks hurt from her grin.

“How much did you hear you bitch…” Tamako went to grab her.

Ryoba grabbed her hand bending back causing her to cry out in pain.

“Is that the right way to treat the girl trying to help you? Even after you lied about cutting up Ame-chan’s uniform?”

“How do you-”

“Oh, honey, I know more than you think. But I am not here to make things worse. I just want to help you… I only ask for 2 things…”

“... What?”

“Leave Shuyona Ame alone… And give up on Masumuto Kakui.”

“You could have nothing I want to ask me for that.”

“I can get your pictures.”

“What?”

“Unless you want them to stay with Shuyona-sensei. That’s fine too. Maybe you like that attention.” Ryoba went to walk out of the bathroom.

“No!” Tamako grabbed her arm. “No! Please… Can you really?”

“I can.” Ryoba smiled.

“Do it! Do it while I am… at my meeting… with him… He keeps the key to his safe under the left foot of his desk. You do this for me and I’ll do anything.”

“Ok.” Ryoba smile walking out of the bathroom, “I’ll see you after school.”

With a sigh Ryoba stretched and walked up the final flight of stairs to the roof. Ame stood at the door way waiting for her. Ryoba smiled and Ame gave a sigh.

“Thank goodness… That leaves Sango.”

“I am sure she won't be a problem much longer.” Ryoba walked with her to a nearby bench.

Ame had bought Ryoba a drink and a snack since she had been tracking down Tamako to talk to her. This friendship was far easier than Yuki’s, Ame didn’t question anything she did. No just to insure she wasn’t a threat.

“Was this really over a guy.”

Ame stopped chewing and sigh once more swallowing.

“Yes… Masumuto-san. They both like him and they think I like him. They bullied me before he came around but it’s just gotten worse since.”

“Do you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you like Masumuto-senpai”

Her senpai… Her Kakui… Her darling.

“No. It’s a misunderstanding… He saw be reading a book about aviation and during our free period he comes to talk to me about it. He is not a bad guy I’m just not interested in anyone.”

“Is that so?”

Good… Ryoba took a bite of her onigiri. One less obstacle, it however did bother her that her darling had taken an interest in Ame. It didn’t matter, though, she could tell Ame to avoid him and she’d obey. Ryoba gave a happy hum into her food as she noticed a shine from Ame’s hand. That was an awfully pretty ring…

“Ame-san?”

“Yes?”

“That ring.” Ryoba pointed to it.

“What? Oh!” Ame looked down at her ring covering it with her food. “I really shouldn’t be wearing it.”

“What is it?”

“An a umm… It’s a promise ring, kind of…”

“What?!” Ryoba felt her knit together.

“Umm…”

“You’re engaged? I thought you weren’t interested in anyone.”

“Well… I’m not engaged… It’s just that… Oh… It’s so embarrassing…”

“What is?”

“Ok… Well… It’s my childhood friend.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, but our parents never let us see each other anymore since his sister left... Most interaction we have is at school other than that we just sit across from each other at the dinner parties.”

“He goes here?” Ryoba felt a small smile.

“I shouldn’t have said that…” Ame looked away.

“It’s fine Ame-san you can trust me.”

“It’s just… I am afraid more girls will bully me if they know. And if my parents found out about this ring.”

“Didn’t him and his parents buy it for you?”

“No, he did. He wasn’t supposed to but he gave it to me a week or two ago. Saying stuff like ‘My dad said no. I want you to know, I still want to.’ I don’t know.”

“How romantic.” Ryoba felt her smile spread as she looked closer at the ring there was only one guy at school rich enough for something like that.

“You think so?”

“I do… But I also have a plan to get Sango off your back too… I just need your ring.”

“What?!”

“Do you trust me?”

Ame stared at her in fear before she sighed and slipped off the ring handing it to her.

“I promise you will get it back by the end of the day.”

Ryoba quickly stood and walked away from Ame heading to her classroom. She got there seeing Sango was talking away with her friends at her seat. Ryoba tsked running down to Tsuki and Huni’s class. They were talking with other girl’s again as Ryoba lightly grabbed Tsuki’s arm whispering in her ear.

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Huh? Sure Ryo-chan.” Tsuki whispered back.

“Excuse us guys. We’ll be right back I have to steal her really quick.”

Ryoba lead Tsuki to the class and pointed to Sango. “That's Asa-senpai… This guy came to me and told me he liked her and asked if I could see who she liked… I'm embarrassed to do it alone…”

“Oooooh! Of course I'll help!” Tsuki grabbed Ryoba’s arm dragging her to Sango.

“Asa-senpai?” Tsuki asked as they reached her.

“Yes?” Sango narrowed her eyes.

“Well, you see… um… you… do-d?” Ryoba let herself stammer.

“Do you have someone you like?” Tsuki asked excited.

Sango’s attention went to Tsuki as the other girls giggled. Ryoba slipped the ring into Sango's bag before she grabbed Tsuki’s arm.

“This was a bad idea.” Ryoba muttered looking away from the group so they wouldn't notice she wasn't blushing.

“Why you want to know?” Sango feigned cheeriness.

Ryoba felt like laughing how could people who could feel be so terrible at faking it.

“A boy asked me to ask.” Ryoba buried her face in Tsuki's sleeve to hide her smile.

“Oh… Well, I mean, I do but I don’t want to tell some random girls.” Sango huffed causing the girls around her to chuckle.

“That’s good enough.” Tsuki smiled pulling Ryoba out of the room, “That’ll have to do.”

“I guess so.” Ryoba bit her looking back to the group making sure no one saw she slip it in.

“I’ll will tell you he is in my class but that’s all you get.” Sango shouted after them.

“Sango-chan, so harsh!” One of the girls by her laughed.

Tsuki lead Ryoba to the stairs, Ryoba glanced at her watch. Barely a minute left before lunch was over.

“Sorry Tsuki-chan, I have to go tell the guy the bad news.” Ryoba stopped looking back to the class Saiko-senpai was in.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Tsuki stopped halfway down the first step.

“No, I can handle this part at least.” Ryoba gave a thumbs up walking away.

She strolled past her darling’s class that Sango was lucky enough to be apart of into the 2nd class. Saiko was sitting alone at his desk reading a book on business as she approached. Saiko looked up narrowing his eyes.

“Aishi-chan, it is almost time for class.”

“I know it’s just something I have to ask.”

“What is it?” Saiko closed his book turning in his desk to face her.

“My friend… Shuyona-san, I just want to know what she did that Asa and Shikose are bothering her so much…”

“They’re what?” Saiko stood up.

“J-just today they cut up her uniform and Asa-san took her ring… That ring means so much to her I was just…”

“Ashi-chan… You had better be lying.”

“I wish I was Saiko-senpai… I am worried for her. She hasn’t done anything wrong.” Ryoba covered her mouth to hide the smile.

“You are absolutely correct.” Saiko grabbed her shoulder, “Thank you for telling me this and not going to a teacher first. I’ll make sure Sango-san gives her back the ring and both of them apologize.”

“Thank you, Saiko-senpai.”

“You’ve earned the right to call me Sosuke my new friend. Go to class and don’t worry about Ame-chan I’ll make sure this never happens again.”

“Thank you, Sosuke-senpai.” Ryoba turned walking away.

Her stomach growled as she gritted her teeth. She couldn’t believe she had skipped lunch for this. She looked up catching Kakui walking into class smiling and laughing. Ryoba felt her heart skip a beat and heat rise to her cheeks. It was all for him… He was far beyond worth it.

 

* * *

 

It was too easy. Ryoba lifted the desk grabbing the key unlocking the safe. She found the updated list and the pictures… That were… Revealing to say the very least. She hadn’t realized Tamako was so flexible. Ryoba put the papers in her pocket and went to close the safe. She quickly looked to the desk and saw a notepad and pen. Ryoba went over to it writing hastily.

_It’s a real disgrace our headmaster has such lewd photos of a student. It makes one wonder if they have any other secrets. Have no fear I will not tell anyone as long as you can provide me with the assistance I need when I ask for it. If not I will be sure to prove the authorities with the proper information to have your life destroyed. I will come to you, do not look for me._

She put the note in the safe closing it putting the key back. She now had plenty of time to go watch the carnage at the student council room. She looked at the clock and noted that clean up was just finishing more than likely. So she didn’t miss anything. Ryoba went down the stairs to the second floor to get to student council room. Ame stood outside of the door and ran too her. Ame grabbed her arms on the verge of tears.

“Ryoba-chan! What did you do?” She whispered.

“I fixed your problem.”

“Sosuke-kun is going to kill her!”

“He doesn’t come off as a killer.” Ryoba smiled. “I am sure Asa-san will never bother you again though.”

More importantly she wouldn’t get in her way of getting her darling Kakui. The door slid open as Saiko stepped out of the class looking for Ame.

“Ame-chan, can you come in he- Aishi-san…” Saiko raised an eyebrow at the girls. “Both of you can come in here.”

Ame looked to Ryoba and she gave her a smile. Ame bit her lip and walked into the room pass Saiko. Ryoba forced her face back to neutral as she walked behind her. Sango was on her knees in the middle of the room. Her backpack contents laid out in front of her.

“Sosuke-kun, please, I don- YOU!” Sango went to stand up as she glared at Ryoba.

“Taru-kun.” Saiko sighed.

The boy who Ryoba saw last time moved quickly punching Sango in the gut then forcing her back down.

“Sh-agh… She set me up! I didn’t take her ring…” Sango spat with tears in her eyes, “Sosuke-kun I didn’t do it.”

“Honestly the ring is just the gold on top of the ice cream, Asa-san.” Sosuke held the ring to the light.

“Asa?… Sosuke-kun! Please!” Sango shouted. “We are friends w-”

“You and I were friends… But clearly my friendship was given too freely. You have been harassing Ame-chan for years. You and Shikose have gone so far as to cut her uniform. And while you say you didn’t take her ring I find that very difficult to believe.”

“Sosuke-kun… Don’t be brash… Please?” Ame pulled lightly on his jacket.

“Look at her, Asa-san. The same girl you showed no mercy to is now asking me to give you mercy.”

Ryoba crossed her arms to stop the laughter as Sango’s face twisted in pain. She looked to Ame then to Saiko realizing what the relationship was.

“Sosuke-san, I didn’t know! I thought she liked the boy I did an-” Sango frantically spoke before being cut off again.

“So that excuses the years of bullying before?” Saiko grabbed Ame’s hand putting the ring on her palm closing her fingers around it while still glaring at Sango.

“Sosu-”

“You no longer have the right to use my first name. You also no longer have the right to be at this school.”

“Wait! What?!” Sango’s face went pale as the tears came faster.

“You and Shikose-san will be removed from this school as soon as possible. Since Shikose decided not to show her face today I’ll have to take care of that tomorrow. Now… Taru-kun… Make sure she gathered her things and escort her from the school. I have to have a word with the counselor and the headmaster.”

Saiko grabbed Ame’s arm lightly guiding her out of the room. Ryoba let a small laugh leave her lips as she left the room. She closed the door behind her hearing Sango pleading with Taru to believe her. Saiko was speaking in whispers with Ame as Ryoba walked to them. Ame seemed to being trying to convince him of not telling the headmaster.

“Saiko-se… Sosuke-senpai.” Ryoba let herself cut the conversation of.

“Yes, Aishi-san?”

“You won’t find the headmaster in his office… It was another reason I was coming to see you… It’s rather… embarrassing…”

“Why were you going to the headmaster?” Saiko narrowed his eyes.

“To get approved for a late club entry… However, I found these pictures on his desk…” Ryoba turned away pretending to pull the pictures from her bag. She turned and handed them to Saiko making sure that Ame didn’t get a peek at it. Saiko’s eyes widen before he looked back to Ryoba.

“Ame-chan. Can you wait for me in my class? I need a moment with Aish-san.”

“Sosuke-kun.”

“Nothing bad, I promise Ame-chan. We’ll talk in a minute ok?”

Ame looked to Ryoba who gave her a smile. Ame nodded turning and walking away. Ryoba could see Ame being her new best friend. She’d be far easier to deal with than Yuki. Ryoba turned her attention back to Saiko who was looking at her hard.

“What are you?” He asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what do you get from these girls out of your way? And is Ame one of the girls you need out of the way?”

“Ame-san is perfectly fine with me.” Ryoba felt no need to lie to Saiko she had seen too much and had helped him plenty.

She was quite tired of keeping a face for people. Ame was the first time she didn’t have to pretend as much and wasn’t judged for it. Ame liked her, so Saiko would accept Ryoba out of respect for Ame. That and Ryoba has done nothing but give him everything he needed. Ryoba let her face rest and a small smile lift her lips. She could trust this boy, because he had no other choice than to trust her.

“What are you after?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Ryoba folded her arms, “If you prefer I could just take those photos to the police or give them to Shikose like she asked… but it’d be odd it interrupt her tutoring session with the headmaster.”

“So I can assume the ring was you too…”

“You can. However, I simply walked by when they were cutting her uniform up, I had no hand in that.”

“Princess?”

“You were a big help with her.”

Saiko glared at her and Ryoba meet his gaze back. Would he try anything against her? Did he know she was behind Gama and Bigan. Something told her he knew but he seemed intrigued more than anything.

“What do you gain from them being away from the school?”

“Easier access to my goal.”

“And Ame-chan?”

“Like I said before… She is perfectly fine. Not a threat to me so therefore-”

“Not in danger…”

“No, in fact I enjoy her company. She doesn’t question me and just lets me do what I need to.”

Saiko’s finger drummed on the photos as he continued his glare. Saiko finally sighed slipping the photos in his jacket. He popped his collar before smoothing his hair back once more.

“Let’s make a deal Aishi-san…” Saiko looked to her, “We stay out of each other’s way and help each other when necessary. You can do things I can’t… But I can provide the protection you need.”

“I seem to be doing rather fine without your protection…” Ryoba smirked.

“Very true… However you wouldn’t be telling me these things if you didn’t think I could be of use… Am I wrong?”

Ryoba let out a giggle covering her mouth before smiling again, “Ah, you have a point. I think that is a wonderful idea. We have a deal, Sosuke-senpai.” Ryoba held out her hand.

Saiko grabbed her hand giving a firm shake.

“We’ll discuss details and get this in writing on a later date. For now we are honor bound.”

“This will be a wonderful friendship.” Ryoba smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
